To Hell and Back
by CyberChick135
Summary: {Based on Bleach:Hell Verse}, Substitute Soul Reaper, Zakuro Kurosaki is dragged into hell along with her little sister, Yuzu. Ichigo and co, mount a rescue mission to go save them. However, Renji's motive for going is solely to save Zakuro, the girl that he loves. Who knew they both would take "To Hell and back for you" so literally.
1. Prologue

**Hell Chapter: Prologue**

**A/N: **This prologue chapter is based off of _Bleach _episode 299, which is a tie-in prequel to the fourth movie, which is what this entire fic is based on. Hope you enjoy^^ Review please.

* * *

Zakuro groaned as she set her end of the box down on the ground in front of Kisuke Urahara's shop. Rukia set her end down a second later. Kisuke stepped out and greeted the two young Soul Reapers.

"Thank you girls, it's much appreciated." he said, smiling.

Zakuro shot him a glare. "You do realize I have like two tests tomorrow." she huffed. "If I want to keep my class ranking, I really need to study. And being your errand girl is the last thing I need to be doing."

"On top of the fact it's your night for patrol around Karakura Town." Rukia added, folding her across her chest.

Kisuke tipped his hat and sighed, "Are you sure you want to go out tonight, Zakuro?" he asked. "With all the Soul Reaper attacks that happened lately, you sure you wanna risk it?"

Zakuro closed her eyes and sighed. "Since I'm already out on the town anyway transporting your merchandise, might as well."

Kisuke's two helpers, Jinta and Ururu, came out and took the box inside.

"And I thank you for your help." Kisuke said, smiling at Zakuro and Rukia.

Tessai stepped in between the three and chuckled. "Boss we're ready to go."

"Where are you guys going?" Rukia asked.

Tessai looked down at her, "We're gonna close up shop and take a much needed vacation together."

"Since we sold out of everything on the shelves, we decided a vacation would be a good idea." Kisuke added. "But now that we do have merchandise, back to work everyone." he giggled.

Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu all shot him a death glare and Kisuke quickly changed his mind again. The two kids dragged the shopkeeper inside while Tessai closed up.

"See ya." Tessai said, locking the doors.

Zakuro turned her back and sighed. Rukia unsheathed her Zanpakutō and opened the Senkaimon.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay and patrol with you?" Rukia asked, turning to her friend.

Zakuro nodded. "C'mon, I can handle it." she flashed her eighth division lieutenants badge and smiled. "I'll be fine Rukia."

Rukia returned her friends smile and walked through the Senkaimon, the gates closing behind her and vanishing.

Kisuke opened the shop doors, halting Zakuro. "Hold on a minute there Zak." he called. "I've checked out all the places where the Soul Reapers were last seen. And from what I could gather, it looks like they were consumed."

"So that means we're talking about Hollows." Zakuro pondered.

"Maybe not." Kisuke corrected. "The energy was different, it was something completely different from a Hollow. So, be careful out there."

Zakuro nodded. "Remember, I'm now co-lieutenant of the eighth division, I can handle it." she smiled and flash stepped away.

* * *

The moon was full in the sky as Zakuro patrolled her town. Her guard was up as she carefully scanned the area around her. She kept one hand on her Zanpakutō hilt at all times. As she was about to call it a night, she sensed a surge in Spiritual Pressure and ran towards the source.

She came upon a masked and cloaked figure fighting against Zennosuke Kurumadani, the Soul Reaper who replaced Rukia.

"_Great." _she thought, unsheathing her Zanpakutō. She gripped the hilt and twirled it once around her arm, "Unsheathe your scales, Mūndoragon!" she called, and in a glowing light her sword was replaced with a shimmering scythe.

Using her flash step, Zakuro appeared in front of the cloaked figure. "_Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. _**Bakudō #75. Gochūtekkan**." she chanted, moving out of the way.

"There we go, that was easy." Zakuro smiled.

Zennosuke looked at the female Soul Reaper who saved him. "Thanks a million lil lady."

Zakuro scoffed. "Lil lady? I'll have you know I'm the co-lieutenant of the eight division." she corrected, flashing the badge she wore on her left arm. Once she got a better look, her eyes went puzzled, "I'm sorry, who are you again?"

Zennosuke fell on his face and wept.

The figure chuckled from the prison of the pillars and they were suddenly destroyed and a pile of sand was around the cloaked figure. "Sorry, that's not gonna work on me."

Zakuro gasped, _"Kisuke was right, this guy's Spiritual Pressure is different from the Hollows." _she thought. _"Maybe I should've taken Rukia up on her offer to help me out tonight."_

"It's you." the figure gasped.

"You know me?" Zakuro asked.

The cloaked figure lunged towards the young Soul Reaper, who dodged the attack. Zakuro flipped over the figure and held her palm out, "**Hadō #33. Sōkatsui**." she yelled, firing the blue fire.

"Oh yes, there is no mistaking it now." the figure laughed. "I figured if I went on a rampage, I'd run into you."

"_Just who is this guy?" _Zakuro thought, gritting her teeth. "Who the hell are you?"

"You really don't remember me?" the figure asked. "Look around you!"

Sounds of chirping came from both sides of Zakuro and she was met with a dozen pairs of glowing eyes. Once she looked around, she gasped. "It can't be." Zakuro gasped.

* * *

{Flashback}

A hollow resembling a frog and retractable bat wings on his back spat out exploding leeches and a few landed on Zakuro's legs, detonating on impact, causing the young, and new, Substitute Soul Reaper, to trip over her feet.

She gritted her teeth and held her jagged, black scythe. "Come and get me if you can." Zakuro taunted. She spun on her heels and ran, with the hollow following her.

Once she came to an open space, Zakuro held her scythe ready as the frog hollow, known as Shrieker, cornered her.

"Young Soul Reaper, you will die here." he taunted, stepping closer.

Zakuro put all of her strength into her skills and succeeded in slicing through Shreiker's mask, destroying him.

Once the soul was purified of the hollow, two large gates appeared a few feet behind him and a large blade impaled him through the hole in his lower abdominal area. The gates closed and suddenly vanished.

"The Hell Gates." Rukia muttered, walking up to Zakuro.

"He went to Hell?" Zakuro questioned.

Rukia nodded and patted her shoulder. Zakuro shook her head and sighed.

{End Flashback}

* * *

"Shrieker." Zakuro gasped.

"That's right." Shrieker said.

"But I destroyed you. You were pulled into Hell." Zakuro muttered, stepping back. She remembered when he was dragged through the gates and the memory sent shivers down her spine. "How did you escape from Hell?" she yelled, narrowing her eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Shrieker taunted. "But I'm not gonna tell you. Destroy her!"

The little frogs jumped and released the leeches from their bodies.

"Not that old trick again." Zakuro smirked, using her flash step to doge. She reappeared on a nearby tree.

"Oh, I don't remember you being that good the last time we met." Shrieker noted.

Zakuro flipped her ponytail back. "Well, that was a long time ago, when I was using Rukia's powers that she lent me." she reminded. "Now, I'm using my own powers, and I'm a whole hell of a lot stronger than I was then." she smirked and held her Zanpakutō in front of her.

Zennosuke charged in to aid Zakuro, only to be caught off guard by the exploding leeches, and Zakuro ended up saving him, placing him in a nearby building.

"Don't get involved, it's me he's after." Zakuro informed. "Let me handle him." she flash stepped away and landed on another rooftop a few blocks away.

* * *

The leeches surrounded Zakuro on all sides. She quickly dodged them, only to be face to face with Shrieker himself.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Shrieker chuckled, slamming his fist right into Zakuro, who blocked it with her scythe.

The force alone pushed her back a ways and she shook off the recoil. When she stood tall, Shrieker struck her from behind.

Zakuro quickly executed her flash step to get away. _"How is this possible, his speed and strength is at a whole new level than it was before." _her eyes widened in shock.

Shrieker flew past her and cut off her path, forcing Zakuro to come to a quick halt. "I'm going to make this messy and painful." he chuckled darkly.

Zakuro blocked the punches he was throwing, putting just a few inches of space between them. "Okay, time to take this to the next level." she muttered, swinging her scythe behind her and holding it out in front of her. "This is a new little technique I picked up in the Soul Society." she smiled and gripped the pole of her scythe with both hands. "Bankai!" she yelled, and her light blue spirit energy surrounded her.

In a flash of pale blue light, Zakuro's Soul Reaper kimono was changed from its traditional form to a black strapless dress with a medium length train, black frilly sleeves that were dis-attached, a white skirt, white knee-length socks and tan sandals, and silver shoulder pads. "Tsuin Mūndoragon." she swung her double-bladed scythe.

"Ohh, nice outfit." Shrieker chuckled. "But it still won't make a difference."

"We'll see." Zakuro contradicted, narrowing her eyes.

Shrieker lunged forward and Zakuro blocked his punch with her blade. She got the upper hand and chipped a part of his mask.

"Now, you're mine!" she yelled, holding Tsuin Mūndoragon high above her head and aiming to slice through Shrieker's mask.

He threw his hands up to block Zakuro's attack, and that's when she noticed the chains from his wrists. "Chains?" she questioned.

Shrieker chuckled. "Yes, chains that can't be severed by the lights of you." he repeated. He then threw his foot out and kicked Zakuro in the stomach. As she doubled over, he used his elbows and sent her plummeting to a building rooftop.

Zakuro braced herself as she landed, surrounded on all sides by Shrieker's leeches.

"Now, you're finished!" Shrieker predicted.

Zakuro held her weapon horizontally across her lap, a smile on her face. "Not just yet." she contradicted. "I still have this kick-ass move. An attack my brother, cousin, and myself all share." Tsuin Mūndoragon began to glow pale blue and the energy pulsated. "**Getsuga Tenshō!**" she screamed, twirling her double edged scythe around her body, destroying the surrounding leeches.

She jumped up as all the exploding bugs were destroyed. "There, that takes care of them." she breathed.

"Not quite." Shrieker spoke.

More leeches appeared in the air, and Zakuro was completely caught off guard. _"Shit." _she cursed.

A few leeches managed to attach themselves on the bare skin of her arms and legs, and a few seconds later, they all detonated. The blast was enough to send Zakuro down to the ground where she landed on her hands and knees.

"_I didn't even sense those leech bombs, how did they get that close?" _she pondered, lifting her body up off the ground. She gripped the midsection of her Zanpakutō tightly.

Shrieker flew behind her and chuckled. "What's the matter? Tired of running away? Or just tired?" he cocked his head to the side and chuckled again.

Zakuro gritted her teeth and rested on her knees, her eyes hard. Then, Zennosuke came into the fight, activating his Zanpakutō, Tsuchinamazu. It created a small mountain of earth that encased Shrieker.

Zennosuke rushed to Zakuro's side, "You alright Lieutenant?" he asked.

Zakuro smiled. "At least you remembered that much." she chuckled. "Yeah, I'm fine. But what was that you just did?" she asked.

"I bought time for us to get away." Zennosuke answered.

"That was an escape technique?" Zakuro questioned, sweat dropping.

* * *

Shrieker busted from the earth prison and fired another set of leeches, a few of each making contact with the two Soul Reapers and detonating, further injuring them.

Zakuro shook off the explosion and gasped, "He has leeches inside his body as well?" her eyes widened. _"That's why I couldn't sense them before. Just how much more powerful is he?" _

"That's right." Shrieker praised. "My body is basically one giant bomb."

"Get out of here, Lieutenant." Zennosuke mumbled, laying on the ground.

"No, this is my fight." Zakuro rebuked, getting back to her feet. "I won't give up. There's no way I'm letting him push me around in my own town!"

Zakuro's Spiritual Energy rose up around her as she charged forward, swinging her double bladed weapon.

"You just won't learn." Shrieker noted, blocking his opponent's strike. He punched Zakuro in the chest and kicked her stomach, then let her fall on the ground.

Shrieker then gripped her throat and pinned her to the building wall behind her.

Zakuro grunted because of the pain and she struggled to breath. "Just, what are you?" she asked. She again noticed the chains hanging from Shrieker's wrists.

"Do you know where this chain comes from, Lieutenant?" Shrieker asked, using a sarcastic tone when referring to Zakuro's ranking. "This is chain from Hell. And I am a Sinner of Hell."

Zakuro gasped. "No, from what I heard a Sinner can't escape from Hell." she choked out.

Shrieker added more pressure to his grip on Zakuro, "Wrong, I did. And all so I could get my revenge on you." he pulled her back only to slam her into the wall again.

Zakuro struggled a little and managed to kick Shrieker and undo a few claps holding his robe closed. Shrieker quickly dropped Zakuro to re-claps the buttons.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

* * *

One of the chains on Shrieker's wrist lengthened and he wrapped it around Zakuro's neck, tossing her across the area and sent her flying into the chain length fence. Zakuro grunted and coughed, her hands gripping the chain, trying desperately to remove it.

"Now I will get my revenged on you." Shrieker claimed, tossing Zakuro in the air and letting her fall.

She landed with a grunt and struggled to get on her hands a knees. Just as Shrieker was about to move in to finish Zakuro, he was pushed back by the end of a blade, and that put a few feet of space between him and his target.

"Zakuro, you alright?" asked a concerned voice.

Zakuro opened her eyes and saw her boyfriend, Sixth Division lieutenant Renji Abarai, standing in front her, his Zanpakutō, Zabimaru, unsealed. "Renji." she gasped.

Another Soul Reaper, wielding two huge, black, heavily curved Chinese scimitars with silver edges, wearing a pink kimono draped over his uniform and a sakkat, appeared behind Zakuro. "Now, this is an unexpected sight." he muttered, in a carefree tone.

Zakuro looked over her shoulder and gasped, "Captain Kyōraku." she muttered.

Shunsui Kyōraku, captain of the Eighth Division of the Soul Society, tipped his hat and smiled down at his young lieutenant. "Zakuro, it's good to see ya. Although, I wish it were under different circumstances."

"What are you guys doing here?" Zakuro asked, looking from her captain to her boyfriend.

"We received a report from Squad Twelve about an unusual Spiritual Pressure appearing here in the World of the Living." Renji answered.

"And shortly after it was detected, you Spiritual Pressure appeared." Shunsui added.

"So the Head Captain decided to send my captain and boyfriend to further look into the matter." Zakuro concluded, chuckling lightly. "Nice one, old man Yama."

"So, just who is this guy?" Renji asked, looking from Shrieker to Zakuro.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." Zakuro replied, struggling to lift herself up. When she moved her legs, she gasped in pain and held herself up by her hands.

"You alright dear?" Shunsui asked, kneeling down next to his injured lieutenant.

Zakuro winced, "Damn, one of those leech bombs must've gotten me." she regained his composure and sighed. "As for Mr. Cloak and Dagger there, he says he's a Sinner from Hell."

"A Sinner?" Shunsui repeated.

"Get outta here, there's no way." Renji reminded.

Shrieker shook off the attack and grunted. "Why you pathetic, insolent, bastards!" he berated. "I'll teach you not to interfere with my killings!" Shrieker charged forward.

"Hang on tight, Zakuro." Shunsui warned, placing his arms around Zakuro's back.

* * *

In a flash, all three Soul Reapers were in the air. Zakuro had her arms laced around Shunsui's neck while both he and Renji stood tall with their Shikais activated. Shrieker fired more leech bombs and the first round missed the trio entirely. Shunsui landed on the rooftop of the next building while Renji got Shrieker's attention.

"So tell me Zakuro, just who is he?" Shunsui asked, sealing his Zanpakutō and sheathing the two blades.

"His name is Shrieker and he was once a Hollow. And he's also a blast from my past." Zakuro answered. "He was the first Hollow that I destroyed, back when I was taking Rukia's place after she gave her powers to Ichigo, myself, and Momo. In his living life, he was a serial killer, and that's why he was sent to Hell once I broke his mask as a Hollow."

"And yet, here he is, fighting you." Shunsui pointed out. "Very interesting."

Zakuro reached out her hand and her double bladed scythe returned to her, and she placed it on her lap. She and Captain Kyōraku watched as Renji faced off against Shrieker.

* * *

"Your aim is a little off." Renji taunted as Shrieker fired more leech bombs.

"Renji, be careful!" Zakuro called out. "Those leeches explode!"

The Soul Reaper lieutenant dodged another round of leeches, only to be punched by Shrieker and be sent flying into the wall. A dozen leeches surrounded him and blew apart the wall around him.

"Renji!" Zakuro called out, her eyes widened in fear.

* * *

Once the smoke cleared, Renji was surrounded by his Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru. "Time to end this." Renji said, gripping the hilt of his sword. "**Hikōtsu Taihō!**"

The snake skull let out a shriek as a blast of red, spirit energy was released from it's mouth. Shrieker tried blocking it, but the blast was just a bit too intense.

Zakuro gripped her Bankai blade. "I only have enough spirit energy for one more blast." she muttered, standing up.

In a flash she appeared behind Shrieker, her blade radiating with spirit energy. "It's over Shrieker!" Zakuro yelled. "**Getsuga Tenshō!**" she yelled, striking Shrieker's back.

The blast was powerful enough to send him hurtling towards the ground. Shunsui and Renji both appeared on either side of Zakuro and watched as a rift opened in the ground.

"Oh this isn't over yet." Shrieker said, as he slowly fell into the rift. "This is not the end of me. I'll just keep on returning, from the depths of Hell." he taunted. "And I will take you with me." his rant was cut off by the rift closing.

"Speaking of Hell, what the hell was that about?" Renji asked.

"All I know is that we need to inform old man Yama about this." Shunsui noted, pulling the tip of his hat down over his eyes.

Zakuro sealed her Zanpakutō and sheathed it. "Yeah, and I'll just…" she began to say, but was cut off when her eyes closed and she fell forward, heading straight for the ground below.

Renji used his flash step and caught Zakuro, cradling her against him.

"Nice save, Lieutenant Abarai." Shunsui complemented.

"Before we return to the Soul Society, we need to Zak home so she can rest and recover." Renji voted, looking down at his girlfriend. "She needs it."

"Right, the report can wait." Shunsui agreed. "My subordinates always come first, especially the cute ones." he chuckled.

* * *

Renji unlatched the window of Zakuro's room and slipped inside, finding her body laying perfectly still underneath the bed covers. Slowly, he laid Zakuro's soul over her body and the two become one, and her brown eyes fluttered open.

"Renji?" she questioned, sitting up. She winced at her residual pain.

"Easy there babe, you're still pretty injured from the fight." Renji reminded, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Zakuro chuckled and ran her hand over her hair, that was now in pigtails, and not the usual ponytail. "So that really did just happen." she muttered. "A hollow from my past tried to kill me."

Renji nodded, "But it's gone now." he informed. "And it's not gonna hurt you again." he placed his hand under Zakuro's chin, tilting her face to meet his. "I won't let it."

Zakuro smiled and threw her arms around his neck, sighing. "Thanks for saving me." she said.

Renji rubbed her back and smiled. "I told you that I'll always be there for you." he pulled away and pecked her lips. "And I wish I could stay longer, but I have to report back to the Soul Society."

Zakuro sighed. "I understand." she replied. She laid back down and turned on her side, the front of her body facing the wall.

Renji laid down in front of her, caressing her cheek. "I love you." he whispered.

Zakuro took his hand and intertwined their fingers. "I love you too." she replied.

Renji leaned forward and kissed her, cupping her face and gently caressing it. Zakuro closed her eyes and moved her body closer, her arms lacing around his neck. Her body turned slightly so that Renji was leaning over her, their lips still connected in a passionate kiss.

Renji pulled away and looked into his girlfriend's eyes. "I really wish I could stay." he whispered.

Zakuro smiled and turned her face into his hand. "I know, and I really want you to, but…you have your duties to the Soul Society." she sighed.

Renji smiled and brushed his nose against Zakuro's. "I'll be back soon, and then we can be together." he promised. "Until then," he pecked her forehead. "get some rest."

Zakuro closed her eyes and smiled. "Give my best to the rest of the Captains and Lieutenants, and my goodbye to Captain Kyōraku." she asked, opening her eyes again.

"Will do." Renji replied, kissing her lips.

Zakuro laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, a smile across her lips. "I love you Renji."

"I love you too, Zakuro." Renji replied, kissing her forehead once more and pulling the blankets up to her chest. He slipped out of the window and took one more look at his girlfriend, sleeping peacefully. "Sweet dreams love." he whispered, latching the window.

* * *

An emergency Captain's meeting was held in the Squad One barracks and all but two captains were present.

"This emergency Captain's meeting is now called to order." announced Head Captain Yamamoto.

"But Captains Zaraki and Kurotsuchi have not yet arrived." informed Fourth Division Captain, Retsu Unohana.

"You can inform them after the fact." said Yamamoto. "The reason for the meeting is this, just a short while ago we received the news that a Sinner has been spotted in the World of the Living."

All the captains gasped.

"Impossible." muttered Tenth Division Captain, Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

"When you say 'Sinner', you're referring to the beings that reside in Hell, correct?" quested Seventh Division Captain, Sajin Komamura.

Thirteenth Division Captain, Jūshirō Ukitake, further explained exactly what a Sinner was, which was a Soul that had performed unforgivable acts in its lives, and could not enter the Soul Society, so it is instead sent to Hell. "And for their crimes, these Sinners are bound in chains, for all eternity." Jūshirō said.

"This is the first time in the history of the Soul Society that a Sinner has escaped from Hell and made it's way back to the World of the Living." Yamamoto informed.

"That can only mean that something has gone wrong down there, in Hell." Tōshirō pointed out.

"I doubt that." rebuked Captain Unohana. "The Kushanāda would never allow that."

"But even so, I have heard that powerful beings reside deep in the bowels of Hell." Jūshirō informed.

"Still, if those things have found a way to stroll in and out of the World of the Living, we have a big problem on our hands." Shunsui added.

A minute of silence passed before the Head Captain spoke again. "The situation is grim." he informed. "So, I propose to send Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki to the World of the Living." he added. "And if necessary, I will provide them with a way to infiltrate Hell and safely return."

Shunsui exchanged a look with Jūshirō and nodded. "So then, will we be asking Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, Seventh Division Lieutenant, Momo Kurosaki, and my Lieutenant, Zakuro Kurosaki for their help?" he asked. "Since it was my Zakuro that fought against this Sinner, and she did put up one hell of a fight."

"No." answered the Head Captain. His answer shocked the other Captains. "I want both Captains Kuchiki and Ukitake to give Lieutenant Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki direct orders not to involve the Substitute Soul Reaper, nor the Co-Lieutenants of divisions seven and eight. Not under any circumstances." with that final word, the meeting was adjourned and the remaining Captains left.

* * *

Captains Komamura and Kyōraku walked out together, discussing the matters of their Co-Lieutenants.

"I guess I can understand not involving Ichigo," Sajin said. "but not to involve Momo and Zakuro as well? It's very odd."

"Indeed, especially since Zakuro already fought with the Sinner spotted in the World of the Living." Shunsui agreed. "I mean, she's a smart girl, she's bound to know something's going on. And, let's face it, she can read Renji like a book, she'll be able to tell if he's keeping something from her."

"And Momo has her own ways of finding information." Sajin inputted. "She's a real fighter, that one."

"Yep, perfect for your squad." Shunsui said, smiling. "And Zakuro is just the type of gal I like to hang around."

Sajin rolled his eyes and shook his snout. "All of that aside, I'm interested to see how this plays out."

"You and me both." Shunsui agreed.

**To be continued… **


	2. Flash Forward

**Flash Forward**

* * *

A man with pale skin and shoulder-length white hair held her by the throat, gripping tightly.

"This was part of your plan all along, wasn't it?" she choked out, gripping the man's arms.

"Smart and beautiful." the man chided, darkly. "Yes, and now that I have what I want, there's no need for you anymore." he held a black sword with a zigzag design at the center of the blade and gripped the hilt. With a sadistic grin on his face, he ran her through the chest, the tip of the blade protruding from her back.

Zakuro coughed and blood dripped from her mouth. "Damn you…" she cursed, struggling to breathe.

He smirked. "Been there sweetheart." he replied. He removed his blade and gripped Zakuro by the collar of her shihakushō, looking into her brown eyes, watching the life drain from them. "Because I'm so nice, I'm gonna grant you you're dying wish." he said, in a sarcastic tone. "For playing your part well in getting your brother here, you can die in the arms of the one you love."

He released his grip and sent Zakuro skidding across the ground, a trail of blood marking her path.

* * *

"Zakuro." Renji called, reaching for her body.

He pulled her close and turned her on her back, holding her in his arms. Blood ran in streams down her chest from sword wound. Her orange hair fell behind her and her skin was loosing color.

"Ren-Renji…" Zakuro choked out, looking up into his eyes.

Renji sighed in relief that she was alive. "Yeah, I'm here now." he said in a low voice. He tucked hair behind her ear. "You're gonna be alright now babe, I'm here. I've got ya."

Zakuro reached up and caressed his cheek. "I knew-I knew you would-come for me."

Renji kissed her forehead, "Of course I would. I'll always be there for you." he lifted her body so her head rested in the nape of his neck.

"Renji I-I can't- can't breath." Zakuro rasped, coughing.

The lieutenant held her close, running his fingers through her hair. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here. You're safe baby." he whispered, kissing her forehead.

Zakuro gripped the cloth of his uniform, fisting it tightly. "I-I love-I love you." she choked out, tears welling in her eyes.

Renji moved Zakuro's loose hair out of her face. "I love you too." he replied, gently placing his lips over hers, holding her body tightly against his. "Oh Zak, I love you so much."

Zakuro took a shaky breath and sighed. "I'm cold." she whimpered, turning into her boyfriend's chest. "Ha, how oxymoronic." she chuckled. "I'm in a desert, in Hell, and I'm cold."

"Shh, save your strength." Renji told her, tightening his grip. "You're gonna be okay. I'm not letting you die here."

Zakuro looked up and saw moisture welling in Renji's eyes. "Can I-have just-one more-" she choked out, coughing. "just one more kiss?"

She tilted her face up as Renji leaned down and placed his lips over hers, holding her cheek, wiping away a tear that fell. She reached up and gripped his forearm, tightly holding the cloth of the sleeve. Her hand was shaking as she kept her firm grip. Renji pulled away and brushed his nose against Zakuro's.

"I love you…Renji…" Zakuro whispered.

Her brown eyes dulled and they slowly closed as her body slumped in Renji's arms, her hand that gripped his forearm, fell and landed at her side, still. Renji held Zakuro's body close to his, clutching her as tightly as he could. He held the body of the girl he fell for in one glance…


	3. Urgent Mission

**The Mission of the Soul Reapers**

* * *

The sun was setting over Karakura Town as the Kurosaki trio were walking home. On their way they came across three thugs who knocked over a small basket of flowers that rested by a pole. Unbeknownst to the thugs, the spirit of a little boy was standing behind it, then vanished out of fear.

"Oh those disrespectful jack asses." Momo growled, gripping the handle of her book bag tightly.

"No kidding cuz." agreed her younger cousin, Zakuro.

Ichigo, the middle aged one, younger cousin of Momo and older brother of Zakuro, scoffed. "We might as well teach them a lesson in respect."

"Agreed." Momo and Zakuro said in unison.

"Yo boss, check it out." said one of the thugs wearing a long white t-shirt and brown pants.

"Yeah, two babes at twelve o'clock." said the darker skinned teen with thick dreadlocks.

Momo and Zakuro casually walked up to the thug trio, their book bags clutched tightly in front of them.

"Now what's two pretty things like you doin in these parts?" asked the third teenager, a chubby guy wearing a deep blue t-shirt.

He moved to wrap his arms around the two girls, who gripped them and squeezed.

"We were on our way home when we saw you and your buddies knock that basket over." Momo answered, tightening her grip on the teens left wrist.

"And now you and your douche bags of pals need to apologize." Zakuro added, gripping onto his right forearm.

They released their grip and stepped aside, leaving the teen in a little bit of pain. Ichigo walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"What you doin in my hood?" asked the lead thug. When Ichigo didn't answer, he went to punch him. "Don't speak? Bet you bleed."

Ichigo lifted his leg and kicked the thug in the face, knocking him down and scaring the other two.

"Do you know why those flowers were put there in the first place?" Ichigo asked them, his eyes hard and angry.

"I think as a memorial for that kid who was killed last week?" whimpered the first teen in the white shirt.

"Exactly." Zakuro and Momo snapped, moving to stand on either side of Ichigo.

"Now you owe this boy and apology." Ichigo said, putting his hand on the boy's head.

The three thugs were clueless because they couldn't see the boy's spirit.

"He said apologize!" Momo yelled.

The three teens bowed. "We're sorry. We'll never do it again." they said in unison.

"Now scram!" Zakuro yelled, stomping her foot on the ground. The three thugs ran away as fast as they could.

"Thank you." the boy said, looking at the trio.

"No problem kid." Ichigo said, walking over to fix the flowers the teens had knocked over.

"It wasn't very nice of them to knock over those flowers your mom and dad left for you." Momo said, a smile crossing her face.

"You saw my parents?" the boy asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah, we did." Ichigo answered. "They really miss you. We can all tell how much they loved you."

"They're the reason you haven't crossed over yet, am I right?" Zakuro asked.

The boy nodded and looked down at the ground.

"If you continue to stay here, you're parents won't find closure." Ichigo said.

The boy looked at the three Kurosaki family members and smiled. "Okay, I'll go as soon as I see my folks one last time." he promised, smiling.

The three smiled as the boy's spirit vanished.

"C'mon girls, let's get home." Ichigo said, walking towards the direction of Kurosaki clinic.

"Yeah, I wonder how uncle Isshin is gonna greet us this time." Momo wondered aloud, giggling.

Zakuro rolled her eyes. "Who knows." she sighed. "My father is an enigma to us all."

* * *

The next morning, the two girls awoke early for school and joined Karin and Yuzu for breakfast.

"Morning Momo." Yuzu greeted as her older cousin sat down at the table.

"Hey sweetie." Momo patted the young girls head and smiled.

"Morning my sweet little sisters." Zakuro said, smiling. She greeted both girls with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Zak." Karin greeted as her older sister took the seat opposite her.

"Good morning beautiful girls!" Isshin greeted his niece and oldest daughter.

Both girls ducked as the eccentric man jumped over the table and landed, face first, on the floor.

"Must you do that every morning dad?" Zakuro scoffed, shaking her head.

"Seriously uncle Isshin, it's totally predictable, not to mention, annoying as hell." Momo sighed.

Isshin jumped up and smiled, "Just testing to make sure you two always have your guards up."

The four girls sighed in unison at their guardians stupidity.

Ichigo joined them, dressed in his school uniform. Isshin charged headfirst at his son, only to be sideswiped into the wall.

"For crying out loud." Ichigo muttered.

"You've gotten stronger." Isshin stated. "But, you need to learn to never turn your back-"

"Quit bugging me!" Ichigo yelled, kicking his father in the face.

Zakuro rolled her eyes and finished the last of her breakfast. "Dad, you better hurry up or you're gonna be late." she reminded.

"Late for what?" Ichigo asked. "Is he going somewhere?"

"A medical conference." Karin answered.

"And he won't be back until tomorrow." Momo added, rinsing off her dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

"Now I know you girls will miss me." Isshin said, "But I'll be back soon and bring some souvenirs." he looked at Ichigo. "Take care of the girls, be the man of the house."

Momo sighed. "Yet I'm the oldest and you're trusting Ichigo with the responsibility?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Isshin said, giving his niece a thumbs up.

Momo returned it. "Deal."

Isshin ran to the memorial poster of his late wife, "Don't worry, I'll be back real soon honey." he wept.

"Please stop talking to that memorial picture of mom." Zakuro and Ichigo sighed.

With one final goodbye, Isshin left his four children and niece and headed off.

* * *

"So Ichigo, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Yuzu asked. "Since dad won't be home, I'll make you anything you want."

"Whatever's fine." Ichigo answered.

Karin looked at him. "That's no answer." she said, snapping her chopsticks at him. "She asked you to pick so make a decision."

Zakuro rolled her eyes and smiled, loading her dishes in the dishwasher.

"How about some curry." Ichigo suggested.

Yuzu sighed. "Oh come on, we have that every other night. I can make something fancier."

"I want curry too." Karin voted. "Besides your curry's really tasty, and now that I'm thinking about it, you have to make it or I'll go crazy."

Yuzu cleared the table and rinsed off the dirty dishes.

"Hey, since I don't have any dance classes tonight, I'll stop by the market and pick up some fish and vegetables and we can make that to have with the curry." Zakuro said, smiling at her younger sister. "And I'll even make it with you."

Yuzu smiled. "Awesome! It's been a while since we cooked together." she reminded. "Since you started teaching dance classes and stuff."

Zakuro nodded. "Yeah, so I'll see ya after school." she winked and kissed Yuzu's forehead. She kissed Karin's cheek and gave her a quick hug.

"C'mon Ichigo we're gonna be late." Momo called as she and Zakuro walked out of the house.

Ichigo came up behind them, carrying a small bouquet of flowers.

"Are those for that little boy?" Zakuro asked.

"Yeah. We have time to go there before school." Ichigo answered.

* * *

The three walked to the memorial for the little boy's spirit from the previous day.

"Do you really think he moved on?" Momo asked, holding her book bag at her side.

"I hope so." Zakuro sighed, her book bag held in front of her.

As Ichigo was placing the flowers in the small basket, the three were greeted by two close friends of their from the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

"Hey, Rukia." Momo greeted, smiling.

"Renji." Zakuro added, winking at her sixth division lieutenant boyfriend.

"When did you guys get to Karakura Town?" Ichigo asked.

"Just a little while ago, actually." Rukia answered.

"No message? Why didn't you let us know you were coming?" Ichigo questioned.

"It was an urgent matter." Rukia clarified. "But never mind that, what brings you three to this place? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Momo and Zakuro rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"We brought flowers to the spirit of a little boy whose been stuck here." Ichigo answered. "But it looks like he's made peace with himself and moved on."

"Need I remind you it's your job to help wandering spirits in this town?" Renji asked, approaching Ichigo, bypassing Momo and Zakuro. "Because it'll be your fault if he becomes a Hollow."

The three girls sighed in unison and shook their heads.

"What do you mean it's my job?" Ichigo questioned. "It's supposed to be the job of you Soul Reapers. In case you have forgotten, I'm just a Substitute Soul Reaper!"

"And that's all you'll ever be!" Renji snapped back.

Momo grabbed Ichigo's arms while Zakuro grabbed the sleeve of Renji's shihakushō uniform, and both girls pulled them back.

"Honestly, does it always have to be a dick measuring contest between the two of you?" Rukia asked, crossing her arms.

Zakuro nodded her head in agreement. "And remember the deal that we made?" she asked Renji, raising her eyebrow. "Urgent mission or not we…"

Renji cut her off by leaning down and capturing her lips with his. Zakuro wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up off the ground, his arms laced around her lower back. He lowered her back to the ground as they broke the kiss.

"I've missed you too sweetie." Renji said, taking Zakuro's ponytail and draping it over her shoulder.

Zakuro smiled. "So what is this urgent assignment you're on anyway?" she asked, leaning into Renji's chest, but looking at Rukia.

"It's nothing you three need to concern yourselves with." Rukia answered.

"If it has to with our town, then why aren't we involved?" Momo asked.

"To be honest, my brother told me to tell you not to poke your noses into our business." Rukia told them. "He doesn't want any one of you to get ahead of yourselves."

"Damn that Byakuya." Ichigo muttered, brushing himself off.

"Hey, the guy knows what he's doing." Renji defended.

"But Captains Komamura and Kyōraku send you girls their greetings." Rukia added.

Momo smiled, "Yeah, okay." she flipped her hair back. "Something is going on here, and I may not know what. But, if something shows up and starts wrecking our town, we'll fight it."

Zakuro nodded and looked up at Renji, "Does this mission have to do with what, uh, what happened last week?" she asked, whispering.

Renji smiled and rubbed Zakuro's waist, "I can't tell you that. I'm not saying it does, or doesn't." he answered. "But don't worry about it."

Zakuro rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Okay, secret mission, I get it." she reached up and cupped Renji's cheek. "Just be careful, okay."

"Promise." Renji answered, smiling and taking Zakuro's hand. "Anyway, if we find the spirit of that kid, we'll make sure he crosses over."

"In the meantime, you three just focus on your studies." Rukia added.

Momo and Ichigo scoffed and rolled their eyes. Zakuro sighed and wrapped her arms around Renji's neck, hugging him goodbye.

"I'll see you later okay?" Renji said, hugging Zakuro tightly.

"Yeah, Yuzu and I are making curry and fish for dinner." she replied, pulling away to look at him. "Maybe stop by after your mission and stay for a while."

Renji smiled and kissed his girl, tightening his grip around her back. "Sure." he said, before kissing her again.

Zakuro smiled and gripped his neck tighter. She caught her breath as she pulled away.

"I love you sweetie." Renji whispered, brushing her nose with his.

Zakuro giggled. "I love you too." she kissed him again and slipped out of his arms, walking to her older cousin and brother.

* * *

"Honestly, you couldn't have shoved your tongue any deeper?" Momo teased.

Zakuro huffed. "Hey, you get to see Chad every day, while I have to wait for Renji." she reminded. "So I'll kiss him however I want to."

Momo snickered. "Yeah, yeah, I know." she defended, "Just saying I saw a little bit of tongue and Renji's hands were a little below your belt."

"Bite me Momo." Zakuro spat.

"No need, I've seen the hickeys Renji's left on you." Momo chuckled before running ahead. Zakuro ran after her.

Ichigo shook his head and sighed. _"Must they act like that all the time?" _he thought, following his two family members.


	4. Sinners

**The Arrival of the Sinners**

* * *

Karakura High School was filled with its student body conversing in the courtyard. Students gathered into their own little groups, discussing various issues, while making their way inside the school.

Momo, Ichigo, and Zakuro walked amongst their classmates.

"Hey Ichigo!" called the voice of a young female. "Momo, Zakuro."

The three turned and were greeted by their two friends, Orihime and Chad.

"Morning guys." Zakuro greeted, giving Orihime a one armed hug.

Chad greeted Momo by giving her a light kiss on the cheek and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Where's Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked.

"She told me she had early morning practice." Orihime answered.

As the group made their way to the front entrance, a strong wind blew by and tore apart some scaffolding off of the school, causing debris to fall everywhere. In the midst of the chaos, a girl tripped and was almost crushed by falling metal planks, but Chad saved her by using his body as a shield.

"What the hell…" Momo questioned, looking around.

The group of friends hurried inside the school and went to their classroom.

* * *

Momo and Zakuro each sat on top of their desks, their book bags in their lap.

"Whatever just happened out there was pretty freaky." Keigo noted, adding his own dramatic flare to everything. "I have never been so freaked out before."

"It was pretty unusual." Mizuiro agreed, leaning against his desk. "But thankfully, no one got hurt."

"Yeah that girl is safe now, thanks to Chad." Momo reminded, laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulders, a portion of her black hair draped over her shoulder.

"Yeah, you sure you're alright buddy?" Keigo asked Chad, lightly poking his arm. "You trying out to be a super hero or something?"

Zakuro rolled her eyes. "He was just helping out a schoolmate okay, don't make such a big deal about it." she shook her head.

"This is Keigo, remember?" Mizuiro reminded. "He makes a big deal about everything."

The rest of the group chuckled, much to Keigo's dismay.

* * *

Later on, Ichigo and his friends investigated the scaffolding debris outside of the school.

"I don't sense any unusual Spiritual Pressure." Chad said, once they got close enough to the debris.

"Yeah, neither do I." Momo agreed, overlooking the debris.

"But how all of this collapsed was pretty odd to say the least." Zakuro noted, looking up.

"Couldn't it have just been an accident?" Orihime asked.

"Not really." Uryū answered. "I sense a very miniscule presence. But it's not that of a Hollow or a Spirit." he added. "Nor is it a human with special powers like Chad and Orihime, and it's defiantly not a Soul Reaper either."

"So what could it be then?" Ichigo asked.

There wasn't a time for an answer because suddenly, the group sensed a massive amount of Spiritual Pressure, and it kept them all on their toes. And the appearance was followed by a massive explosion that blew apart a section of the school.

* * *

The Spiritual Pressure was so massive it could be felt on the other side of Karakura Town, alerting Renji and Rukia.

"There's that presence again." Renji noted.

"It's coming from the direction of Karakura High School." Rukia added.

"Right, let's get going." Renji voted, starting to take off.

Rukia held him back. "Wait, you sense that?" she asked. "It's coming from over that way. Renji, you go on ahead to the school, I'll look into this new presence."

"Alright, but be careful." Renji warned, before vanishing.

* * *

Ichigo, Momo, and Zakuro, now as Soul Reapers, and Uryū jumped onto the edges of the section where the explosion occurred. Orihime and Chad entered the room from the main entrance.

Inside the classroom were the unconscious bodies of Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro.

"Oh no." Zakuro gasped, running to the side of Mizuiro.

"Are they alright?" Momo asked, looking around.

"Yeah, they're just unconscious." Zakuro answered, standing up.

The same Spiritual Pressure from earlier reappeared and the ceiling of the classroom suddenly collapsed. A fat, masked figure, clad in a black cloak attacked Ichigo and said his name.

Ichigo's spirit energy rose and he fired his attack, combined with a direct strike from Chad, at the masked figure, sending him hurling out of the room.

"Stay here with them Orihime!" Momo yelled, jumping out of the room.

"And just to keep you guys safe," Zakuro stood just outside the classroom and held her hands out in front of her, palms facing the school. "**Bakudō #81. Dankū**!" a translucent barrier formed around the chunk of missing wall. "This barrier will protect you guys."

"Thanks Zakuro." Orihime said, holding an unconscious Tatsuki in her lap.

* * *

The five heroes stood on the ground, facing the masked figure.

"He withstood the **Getsuga Tenshō**." Momo gasped.

"And he's still standing." Uryū noted.

Zakuro smirked, "Let's see if he's still standing after this." she held her right arm outstretched, palm facing her enemy, with her other hand resting on her shoulder "_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. _**Hadō #33. Sōkatsui**." a blast of blue fire discharged from Zakuro's palm and hit the cloaked figure square on.

"Did it work?" Chad asked.

Once the smoke cleared, the figure stood, unharmed. "That actually tickled, Zakuro Kurosaki." he giggled.

"Damnit." Zakuro cursed.

"Fine then, let's try this!" Ichigo held his sword out in front of him. "Bankai!" he yelled, upgrading his sword. "Tensa Zangetsu."

Momo and Zakuro exchanged glances and stood back to back, their Zanpakutō out in front of them. "Bankai!" they shouted in unison.

Both girls were enveloped in blue spiritual energy, that resembled both fire and wind, their outfits changed from the normal Soul Reaper uniform and their blades become double edged weapons.

"Tsuin Hino Tori." Momo called, holding a double bladed sword. Aside from the normal shihakushō uniform, a blue feather textured, long sleeved, cropped jacket with a bird skull on each shoulder was added. A white sash was around her left arm with a bronze badge with an insignia of the kanji symbol for seven and an iris were engraved in the center.

"Tsuin Mūndoragon." Zakuro said, holding a doubled bladed scythe. Her normal uniform changed to a black, strapless dress with a train and a white skirt, knee length socks, and silver shoulder pads. The badge on her arm had an insignia with the kanji symbol for eight and a bird of paradise engraved on the plate.

"Oh my." giggled the cloaked figure.

"You're dead!" the Three soul Reapers yelled.

* * *

They fought against the cloaked figure, who kept dodging each attack they threw. Soon, two more cloaked figures joined in the fight, leaving the group to split up and face each figure, with the Kurosaki trio fighting the cloaked figure wielding a blade.

"Just what are these guys?" Momo asked, dodging the blade coming her way.

Zakuro took aim and directed her palm at the figure, "**Hadō #31. Shakkahō**!" she called, firing a blast of red energy, only for the cloaked man to doge it.

"Damn, and that one always works." Zakuro groaned.

Chad and Uryū weren't having much luck with their enemies either, as the fat one kept absorbing Uryū's arrows and hulking figure proved to be stronger than Chad. The third one, wielding the blade, threw the three Soul Reapers onto the school roof.

"Wow, you guys really suck." taunted the fat figure. He appeared right in front of the three Soul Reapers. "Have you had enough, or do you want some more?" he asked.

Zakuro gritted her teeth. "How about you have a little of this instead." she held her scythe in her left hand which held the back of her right as she aimed her palm right at the cloaked figure. "_Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle_!" she chanted. "**Hadō #63. Raikōhō**!" she screamed, discharging a powerful lightning strike from her palm.

The blast knocked her back a few feet, but she regained her composure quickly.

"My, you are a feisty one Zakuro." the fat figure laughed. "Have a little taste of that back." he fired a purple lightning attack with the same velocity as the Hadō spell Zakuro fired.

"**Bakudō #39. Enkōsen**." Zakuro held her double bladed scythe in front of her and a disk made of Spirit energy formed, blocking the purple lightning. She braced herself and deflected the attack.

* * *

"Roar Zabimaru!" Renji yelled, as his Bankai blocked the path between Zakuro and the cloaked man. Renji himself appeared right beside his girlfriend.

"Renji." Zakuro gasped.

"Hey there babe." he replied, his sword forming a barrier around them. "Nice Hadō and Bakudō combo there." he complimented, winking at Zakuro.

Zakuro cracked a smile and gripped the center of her Zanpakutō hilt. "Remember, I was trained privately by Tessai." she reminded. "He named me a Kido master a while ago."

"Yeah I know." Renji said.

"Oh lookie, another Soul Reaper." laughed the fat figure, catching everyone's attention. "Whatever will we do?"

"So they've appeared." Renji muttered.

"You know what these freaks are?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, and it looks like they've made quite a mess." Renji answered. "You guys probably didn't notice this because you were too busy fighting them, but another similar presence appeared somewhere else."

"Where?" Ichigo asked.

"The location was Kurosaki Clinic." Renji answered. "It was at your house."

Momo, Ichigo, and Zakuro all gasped.

"Why would they go there?" Momo pondered.

Zakuro gasped in realization. "They're after Yuzu and Karin." she deducted.

"You three go on ahead, we'll handle things here." Renji told them.

"Thanks Renji." Momo said, her and Ichigo jumping off the roof.

"Care to give me a head start?" Zakuro asked, looking at Renji.

"Yeah, just promise me one thing." Renji said, grabbing Zakuro's arm. "Please be careful."

Zakuro gave Renji a quick kiss. "Promise." she then used her flash step and stood on the snake skull that was Zabimaru's head in the Bankai state.

Renji swung his blade and Zabimaru charged through the cloaked figures. The figure with the dagger aimed to stab Zakuro, who had yet another Kido spell up her sleeve. She clutched her scythe and concentrated her spirit energy.

"**Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden**." she chanted, funneling an electrical current through her blade, which shocked the figure approaching her when she slammed her blade against his. "Later freaks."

The three Soul Reapers quickly made their way to Kurosaki Clinic, in hopes of saving Yuzu and Karin just in time.


	5. The Battle

**Fighting To Save Those That Matter**

* * *

The three Soul Reapers quickly made their way to Kurosaki Clinic, in hopes of saving Yuzu and Karin just in time.

Meanwhile, Renji, Chad, and Uryū were fending off the cloaked figures. Renji swung his blade again, aiming for the figure with the blade, only for the hulking cloaked figure to intercept the attack. He was then thrown into the building, but managed to grip onto Zabimaru, and pull Renji towards him. The hulking figure punched Renji in the stomach, sending him straight into the ground.

"You're mine now." said the skinny figure wielding the blade.

As he aimed to impale Renji, a few arrows fired from Uryū's bow struck him, breaking the mask he wore. His face was tan and wrinkly, with purple paint around his eyes.

"You idiot pull up your hood!" ordered the fat figure.

Then, chains materialized around the, now unmasked, figure, and he expressed shock. A gale whipped up a second later, bathing the area in an unearthly green light. The three boys were confused as to what was going on.

"What is that?" Uryū asked, when he saw something manifest in the sky.

The gates opened and the green light turned red as the figure bound in chains was being dragged into them.

"Those are, the Gates of Hell." Renji gasped, struggling to stand up.

A blade came from the gates and ran through the chained man, his remains flowing back through them, as they closed.

"What in the world just happened up there?" Uryū pondered.

The two cloaked figures retreated just as the Quincy fired arrows at them.

"We need to get to Kurosaki Clinic, now." Renji ordered.

The three boys ran off in that direction.

* * *

Two more masked figured were fighting Rukia over Kurosaki Clinic, and the young Soul Reaper had her hands full. One figure looked relatively normal, while the other one had tentacles coming from his chest, which he was using to fight Rukia. He was also the one who held Yuzu and Karin in longer tentacles that acted as his arms.

"Put those girls down right now." Rukia ordered, holding her Zanpakutō out in front of her.

"Those are strong words coming from someone who is clearly outmatched." said the taller figure.

"Go ahead and finish her, Gunjō." his companion said.

"Yes, lord Shuren." the figure known as Gunjō replied. He extended the tentacles coming from his chest and aimed to impale Rukia.

"**Hadō #33. Sōkatsui**." Rukia yelled, firing a blue flame energy blast. The tentacles pierced through it.

Ichigo, Momo, and Zakuro arrived just in time to save Rukia from being impaled by the tentacles.

"You alright, Rukia?" Zakuro asked, holding her doubled bladed scythe ready to attack.

"Yeah." Rukia answered.

Ichigo swung his blade. "What do you two bastards want with my sisters?" he asked, yelling.

Momo and Zakuro held their Bankai, ready to attack.

"It appears Taikon and the others have failed us." Gunjō noted.

"It doesn't matter, we have what we want." Shuren reminded, stepping forward. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you must come with us."

"What?" Ichigo asked, making him tense up.

"What do you want with Ichigo?" Zakuro asked, holding her blade in front of her.

"We have an important task for him." Shuren answered.

"You're crazy, I don't work for you!" Ichigo yelled.

"Let them go right now!" Momo ordered, the ends of her blades turning red.

"Gunjō, go on back without me." Shuren ordered, creating two blades of pure fire and charging for the Soul Reapers.

"You wanna play with fire, huh?" Momo asked, grinning. She twirled her blade in around her body, until the blade ends were as red as fire. "**Futago Satsugai Kasai**!" she yelled, sending two blades of fire hurling towards Shuren.

"**Tsuin Doragon Kazakama**!" Zakuro yelled, her attack combined with Momo's, intensifying the flame, making Shuren recoil.

"Nice shot cuz." Momo complimented.

"Wind amplifies Fire, everyone knows that." Zakuro giggled.

Ichigo charged in and swung Tensa Zangetsu, blocking the fire Shuren had created. Momo joined in to help Ichigo, while Zakuro went to take on Gunjō.

"Let my sisters go and you can return to whatever test tube you came out of in one piece." Zakuro threatened.

Gunjō chuckled darkly, "Sorry, but we need them." he flung one of his tentacles towards Zakuro, who sliced them up with her Bankai.

"For what?" she growled, creating a vortex of wind that serrated the tentacles upon contact. "What do you want with my brother?"

Gunjō continued his attacks, and managed to nick Zakuro's exposed skin of her legs. He pushed her back and managed to scratch her calf, tearing part of the black cloth of her long train.

"**Satsugai-fū**." she yelled through gritted teeth, slicing through Gunjō's tentacles once more. She used her spirit energy to control the wind so she wouldn't accidentally strike her sisters. "Let them go!" she screeched.

A portal opened up in the sky and Gunjō backed up into it, still holding Yuzu and Karin. Gunjō flicked one of his tentacles and grabbed Zakuro's leg, sending her crashing into a nearby building.

"Yuzu! Karin!" the three Kurosaki Soul Reapers screamed.

* * *

A blue light exploded from the rift, surprising everyone and forcing the rift to open wider. One of Gunjō's arms were cut off and a man with black bandages wrapped around his head jumped through, holding Karin in his arms.

"Karin." Momo sighed. The newcomer handed Karin to Momo, who held her tightly.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked the newcomer.

Shuren attacked him, only for the man to block the fires with his own blade.

* * *

Zakuro took this distraction as her chance to rescue Yuzu from Gunjō.

"Okay you tentacle freak, give me back my little sister!" she ordered, twirling her scythe around her, slicing through Gunjō's tentacles.

In the midst of her constant assaults, she managed to slice through the tentacle holding Yuzu, and quickly executed her Flash Step to reach her.

"Got ya." Zakuro grunted, catching her sister in her arms.

"Get back here Soul Reaper." Gunjō growled, thrusting his tentacles at Zakuro.

Zakuro held Yuzu close to her body with one hand, while holding her free palm towards Gunjō. "**Bakudō #81. Dankū**!" she yelled, forming a white barrier to shield herself from Gunjō.

She lengthened her distance from him, keeping Yuzu close to her. _"This is probably gonna be the most stupidest thing I've ever done." _she thought. "**Bakudō #4. Hainawa.**" she muttered, creating gold chains that attached Yuzu to her.

Zakuro held her arms out, the ends of her palms touching. Gunjō was directly in her line of fire. "_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. _**Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui**!" she yelled, firing a blast twice as powerful Hadō #33.

"That oughta do it." she chuckled, catching her breathing, holding Yuzu in her arms.

"Not quite." Gunjō said. "Guess we'll just have to take you with us then if you're gonna be like that."

Five tentacles came from the smoke and Zakuro used her own body as a shield to protect Yuzu. Two tentacles tore through her knee length socks, one slashed at her back and when her head reared up in pain, that same tentacle tore through her ponytail, letting her orange hair fall freely, the black extension she wore was still attached to the electric blue ribbon and it just floated down. That same tentacle tore at the white sash around her left arm, and her badge fell towards the ground.

Zakuro gritted her teeth to avoid yelling out. One tentacle impaled her right shoulder, piercing right through the bare skin, cracking the bottom of the shoulder pad, and the fifth tentacle slashed past her stomach, tearing the cloth. Gunjō used all five of his tentacles to grab Zakuro and pull her back towards him. His tentacles wrapped around her legs, abdomen, and neck, binding her completely.

"Ichigo." she choked out.

Gunjō tightened his grip on the young Soul Reaper, until she couldn't breathe.

"Take them and go!" Shuren ordered.

"Right." Gunjō said, the rift opening in the sky once again.

* * *

Momo clutched Karin, who was unconscious, in her arms and gasped as she watched her two younger cousins being dragged into the rift. "Zakuro! Yuzu!" she yelled.

Ichigo turned in that direction and his eyes grew hard. "Let them go!" he ordered, charging towards the rift. But it closed before he could grab them.

"Those chains, is he from Hell too?" Rukia questioned, when she noticed the same chains around Karin's savior that were around Shuren.

"Hell?" Momo repeated, her eyes wide.

"Give my sisters back right now, damnit!" Ichigo yelled, charging towards Shuren.

Shuren blocked Ichigo's blade with his fire, and sent a massive blast towards where Momo and Rukia were.

"Momo! Karin! Rukia, look out!" Ichigo warned.

* * *

Just as the two Soul Reapers noticed the fire, they only had enough reaction time to turn away. Just in time, Chad showed up and used his defensive power to shield the girls from the fire.

"Chad." Momo gasped, her hair flying behind her.

As the flames dissipated, half of Chad's shirt was burned away and he collapsed. Momo caught his head as it fell and laid it in her lap.

"Chad?" she asked, checking his pulse and sighed. "Thanks hon, you saved us." she tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

Uryū and Renji showed up a second later.

"Damn." Renji muttered, when he noticed Chad's injuries.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Shuren's voice called, echoing everywhere. "We are Sinners, trapped in Hell. If you want your sisters returned to you, unharmed, you must first do us a favor."

"You bastard!" Ichigo screamed, charging at where Shuren manifested.

"Destroy the Gates of Hell, Ichigo Kurosaki." Shuren said. "Do that, and we will return your sisters to you." in a flash of flames, Shuren vanished.

"Sisters?" Renji repeated, looking down and seeing Karin in Rukia's arms.

Momo looked down and bit her lip, fisting the cloth of her pants. "Look at your feet Renji." she said, not making eye contact.

The sixth division lieutenant did so and picked up a thick, black hair extension attached to an electric blue ribbon. Underneath it was a Lieutenant's badge, with the insignia of the Eighth Division. As he examined the sash, he saw blood and his eyes widened. He clenched the two items in his fist. "Now I see." he muttered. "Those Sinners have both Yuzu and Zakuro."

* * *

Ichigo gripped the collar of the white haired man's clothing. "Who were those cloaked freaks?" he asked. "Where did they take my sisters? And what do they mean by the Gates of Hell?"

"Woah, easy there kid." he defended. "One question at a time."

"Ichigo." Rukia said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Just try and calm down. Healing everyone is more important."

Ichigo released the man's clothes and clenched his hands into fists, looking down at his feet.


	6. Destination: Hell

**Journey To Hell**

* * *

Uryū and Ichigo helped lay Chad in one of the hospital beds in Kurosaki Clinic, and Orihime immediately activated her **Sōten Kisshun**, and began the process of healing Chad's injuries.

"I'll take Karin up to her room." Momo said, taking her younger cousin in her arms and walking up the stairs.

* * *

She placed the young girl in her bed and pulled the blankets up to her shoulders. "Sleep now Karin. You're safe now sweetie." she gently caressed Karin's cheek and kissed her forehead.

Momo walked across the hall and entered her bedroom, and found her body, inhabited by the Mod Soul, Cacti, stretched out on her bed, reading a book.

"Oh Momo, you're back!" she squealed, jumping up. "I'm so glad you're okay." she tightly hugged Momo.

The Soul Reaper chuckled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." she pushed the mod soul away from her and grabbed her Substitute Soul badge and forced the soul candy out of her body, catching it in her palm.

Momo entered her body and cracked her neck, sighing. She placed the soul candy into the voodoo doll and it's beady eyes blinked.

"You can at least give me a warning when you're gonna expel me!" Cacti huffed, standing up on the desk.

"Yeah, where's Tsuki?" Momo asked, picking up the voodoo doll.

"In Zak's room." Cacti answered.

Sighing heavily, Momo walked down the hall to her cousin's room, and saw her body, also inhabited by a mod soul, laying on her stomach, reading a romance novel. She felt a small ping of sadness, because she knew her cousin was now in Hell, and she had no idea how long she could survive.

Momo took Zakuro's Substitute Soul badge and expelled Tsuki's soul candy, placing it in the old, ragged stuffed wolf-dog that Zakuro's had since she was born.

Tsuki shook her head. "It was just getting good!" she barked, jumping up.

Momo laid Zakuro's body on her back, pulling the blanket up to her chest.

"Where is Zak?" Tsuki asked, looking around.

"She risked a lot to save Yuzu from those cloaked thugs…and was…" Momo sighed. "she was taken hostage along with Yuzu. But don't worry, we'll get her back."

Tsuki's face sulked and she curled up on the pillow and her eyes closed. Momo smiled and turned to walk out, Cacti on her shoulder.

* * *

She walked back into the main clinic area and took a seat next to Chad's bed. Orihime stood next to her, continuing her healing power.

"Now tell us, who are you?" Rukia asked. "That chain hanging from your neck, you're from Hell too, right?"

"Are you serious?" Uryū gasped.

"Yes, very observant. My name is Kokutō." he introduced. "And as you can plainly see by these, I am also a Sinner." Kokutō held up his hand and displayed a rusted cuff.

"Hang on a minute." Renji cut in. "You're telling us that you're the same as those freaks in the black cloaks?"

"Yeah." Kokutō answered.

"So why would a Sinner be helping us?" Momo asked, folding her arms over her chest. Cacti mirrored Momo's pose.

"That is a fair question." Kokutō replied. "The truth is I wasn't really helping you, I just don't like the way those other guys operate. They're a bunch of losers and I had nothing better to do so I decided interfere with their plans."

"None of that matters!" Ichigo exclaimed. "The fact is that you're a Sinner, which means that you know how to get into Hell. I need you to go back there immediately and take me with you, otherwise my sisters…" he trailed off and looked down at the floor.

"Will probably die." Kokutō finished. "The atmosphere in Hell is lethal to ordinary people, if you don't get to them quickly, there's no chance for their survival."

"But Zakuro's a Soul Reaper." Uryū reminded. "She has high Spiritual Pressure, she should survive for a little while, right?"

"If she was at full strength, then yes." Kokutō replied.

Momo sighed. "She may be in her Bankai, but she's not at full power." she informed. "She used ten attacks all utilizing nothing but Spirit Energy, and she had deep wounds, I saw blood on her arm and stomach."

"And knowing how selfless she can be, she'll probably use her remaining Spirit Energy to shield Yuzu from Hell's atmosphere." Renji added, looking over at a picture of Zakuro with Momo, Karin, and Yuzu, all of them wearing nurse's uniforms. He picked up the photo and ran his finger over Zakuro.

"Sounds like you have other feelings for that orange haired Soul Reaper." Kokutō prided.

Renji chuckled and set the photo down. "She doesn't have one selfish bone in her body. That's one of the many things I love about her." he said. "She's my girlfriend."

Kokutō nodded in understanding. "But, I'm sure you Soul Reapers have heard, what kind of place Hell is."

Rukia nodded. "Yes, we have heard." she said. "It's where those people go who aren't allowed to cross over into the Soul Society. They are bound by chains so they can never escape their fate for all eternity, condemned to live in great pain."

"Bottom line, it's not a very nice place." Kokutō simplified. "It's very hard to survive there, and yet you still want to go?"

"Of course I do!" Ichigo yelled. "I can't just do nothing, they're my sisters, damnit!"

"Very admirable." Kokutō applauded. "If you're really that willing to go, then I guess I can take you there. But keep in mind, I'm only doing this so I can fight those cloaked idiots, I'm certain if you go with me, you can be fairly useful."

"Hold on a minute." Renji interjected. "What do you have against those cloaked freaks anyway?"

"I already told you, they're a bunch of losers and I don't like them." Kokutō repeated. "And by definition, people I don't like are my enemy. That's really how it goes in Hell."

"There must've been a reason why you were sent to Hell in the first place, Kokutō." Momo pointed out. "Given the requirements, you must've done something pretty awful to deserve it, right?"

"I'm not gonna lie, what I did during my lifetime was enough to send me straight to Hell for sure." Kokutō admitted. "But there are times when someone has to sell his heart to darkness to preserve the things he cherishes. Some thing are worth it."

Momo sighed and looked away.

"So then, are you ready to begin your journey to Hell?" Kokutō asked, looking at the group as a whole.

"Let's do this." Ichigo answered.

"Hold up there a minute, Ichigo." Renji halted. "We don't know anything about this guy, are you really prepared to trust him with your life?"

"I don't care who he is, I have to save them." Ichigo defended. "I'll accept anybody's help as long as I get Yuzu and Zakuro back."

"Even if that's the case, you going in there would be exactly what those cloaked freaks want." Renji reminded.

"I know that, but I don't have any other choice here." Ichigo rebuked. "Don't you want her back too?"

Renji took a step back.

"You keep saying how much you love my sister, so don't you want to go down to Hell and rescue her too?" Ichigo asked again. "Because this is the only option we've got at getting both Zakuro and Yuzu home again."

"We understand completely." Rukia cut in. "So we'll just have to go with you."

"Alright, if you all agreed, get ready because I'm about to open the Gates of Hell." Kokutō announced.

"Renji, if anything happens, you know what to do, right?" Rukia asked, looking up at her comrade.

"Yeah. If something should happen, everything will be in place so I can forcibly pull you guys out of there." Renji replied.

* * *

Momo stood up. "One more thing." she said, walking up towards Ichigo and Renji. She pointed her finger right in Ichigo's face. "I know Uncle Isshin told me to not let you do anything stupid, you going into Hell is stupid. However, it's the only way we can save Yuzu and Zak, so be careful."

"Don't worry, I will." Ichigo promised.

"And you, Lieutenant Abarai," Momo said, speaking to Renji.

"When she uses technical titles, you know she means business." Uryū muttered, pushing his glasses up.

Momo ignored the comment from the Quincy and jabbed her finger at Renji's chest. "Bring my cousin back, alive. If not, I will kill you slowly, painfully, and violently. Understand?" she asked, her brown eyes full of seriousness. "If anything should happen to her, you are dead and Byakuya will be looking for a new second in command, got it?"

Renji nodded and moved Momo's finger away from him. "I told Zakuro once that I would go to Hell and back just to prove how much I love her." he reminded. "I'll get her back, I promise." he pushed Zakuro's lieutenant's badge in his pocket.

Momo smiled, "Good. You idiots have fun on your rescue mission to Hell." she encouraged, sitting back down by Chad's bedside. "Whenever others from the Soul Society show up, I'll explain to them the reasons for this, just in case they ask."

"Thanks Momo." Ichigo said.

"Stop yapping and go already." Momo said, motioning with her hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a deep part of Hell…

The cavern was dark, with only a pit of magma as a light source.

"Lord Shuren," Gunjō spoke, "it appears that the one we want has just entered Hell." he informed.

"I see." Shuren noted. "Is Murakumo back yet?"

"No sir. He was run through by a Kushanāda's blade." Gunjō informed. "It will take a while for him to recover."

"Very well then, take Taikon and Garogai with you." Shuren instructed.

The three Sinners left the area, leaving Shuren alone. "Step into my web, Ichigo Kurosaki." Shuren said to himself. "With your powers, we can finally escape from this wretched place."

Above the magma pit was a small cage where Yuzu and Zakuro were both trapped. Zakuro had heard the entire conversation, and struggled to sit up.

"What do you want with Ichigo?" Zakuro asked, coughing.

"I just need him do free me from here, that's all." Shuren answered, smiling. "I just needed a little bit of bait to lure him, that's what you two are for."

Zakuro leaned against the back of the cage, breathing slowly. She cradled Yuzu against her body and stroked the side of her face.

"Don't worry sweetie, Ichigo's gonna rescue us." she whispered, smiling. "Just hang in there."

Zakuro laid her double-bladed scythe over her lap and sighed. She closed her eyes and created a small cocoon of Spirit Energy, that glowed an electric blue. _"Mūndoragon, please, help me protect my sister from this atmosphere. Protect her long enough until Ichigo and the others arrive to free us." _she pleaded, tightening her grip around Yuzu. _"Use all of your power to protect Yuzu, she needs it more than I do."_

Zakuro's eyelids fell and she slumped against the back of the cage, holding Yuzu in her arms, protecting her.

"_Ichigo, please, hurry." _she thought. _"Before it's too late for us both." _


	7. Battles and Betrayal

**Battles Within Hell**

* * *

Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Uryū, and Kokutō entered the first section of Hell, which was composed of blocks and blue roads hovering over a void.

"Lady and Gentlemen, welcome to Hell." Kokutō announced. "What you see here is the entrance."

The group looked out at the seemingly never ending void.

"It's a lot different than I thought it would be." Renji muttered.

"You mean it's your first time here as well?" Uryū asked. "I thought Soul Reapers managed Hell."

"We don't actually manage it." Rukia corrected. "We just oversee the place. Anything that has to do with Hell is usually left to just a handful of Soul Reapers."

Renji wiped his forehead. "The air in this place is awful, it's nearly unbreathable." he noted. "It would be hard for someone with weak Spirit Energy to survive in this place."

"Hang on girls. I will find you." Ichigo muttered.

"Okay, well if we want to surprise them, then we better get a move on." Kokutō suggested, jumping from the platform, with the rest of the group following.

* * *

As they ran down the blue pathways, other souls watched them from the other platforms.

"Who are they?" Uryū asked. "Are they humans?"

"No, they're Sinners as well." Kokutō answered. "Just like me, though they've been here a lot longer. They've given up on fighting."

"Is that really an option for them?" Renji asked.

Kokutō nodded. "You'd think that people in Hell wouldn't fight back, would you?" he questioned. "The reasons for not fighting is almost diabolical, it's so they can live with the feeling of helplessness. But, despite that, some of us continue to resist the despair and continue to fight." he added.

* * *

As they continued to run down the pathway, one very large being that walked on all fours with an elongated skull-like heads and a large piece of armor on its right shoulder appeared from the void and looked down on the group, it's eyes glowing yellow.

"Well, it looks like the Powers That Be have noticed that you're all here." Kokutō informed.

The group looked at the large being next to them and picked up their pace, only for more to appear on all sides. As they chased them, they managed to grab a few of the Sinners and devour them, blood staining the lower halves of the skulls.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked, noticing the hulking figures surround them.

"That's a Kushanāda, one of the guards of Hell." Kokutō answered. "They keep watch over us Sinners, chase us down, and then devour us."

"If they eat you, don't you then die?" Uryū asked, somewhat confused.

"No here in Hell, even if we're eaten, we come back to life." Kokutō replied. "Here in Hell it's we Sinners are reputedly devoured and born again, until our spirits are completely broken. But keep in mind, it's the same for you guys as well." he added. "Once you've been killed, you'll be bound in chains and never be allowed to leave."

As the group ran down the blue pathway, a shadow of a hand loomed over them as a Kushanāda came up on their trail. They barely dodged the hand that came down and jumped on higher platforms to avoid the other Kushanādas coming towards them.

"How many of them are there?" Uryū asked, noticing the large number of Kushanāda surrounding them.

"We have to break through, no matter how many there are!" Ichigo reminded.

Seeing as how fighting was their only option, Renji and Rukia released their Zanpakutō and Uryū summoned his Quincy bow, firing a few dozen arrows, combing them with the attacks of the two Soul Reapers.

"Here it goes." Ichigo said, jumping in mid-air, being surrounded by black and red Spirit Energy. "Bankai!" he prepared his '**Getsuga Tenshō**', and suddenly, his Hollow mask materialized without warning. He released his attack, destroying the Kushanāda, as well as the majority of the path ahead.

Ichigo collapsed on his knees and caught his breath, the other rejoining him.

"Are you crazy!" Rukia berated. "You can at least give us a warning if you're going to Hollowfy!"

"What were you thinking Ichigo!" Uryū yelled. "That blast that took out the guards nearly wiped us out as well!"

"Really? I'm sorry." Ichigo apologized. "Of course, I didn't know, the mask appeared on it's own."

"You sure?" Renji questioned.

"Was that a Hollow power you just exhibited?" Kokutō questioned, slightly confused at the nature of Ichigo's attack.

"Yes it was." Ichigo answered, turning to face Kokutō.

"Interesting, the air in this place must've summoned your deepest instincts." Kokutō deducted. "If you're not careful and let you're guard down, your powers will consume you." he warned.

Kokutō and Ichigo ran on the path to the left of the group, with Uryū standing there, a pondering expression on his face.

"What's wrong Uryū?" Renji asked.

"I know what Ichigo can be like when he's out of control." Uryū remembered. "And if what Kokutō just told us is true, then Hell is a very risky place for Ichigo to be."

"Then, we'll just have to keep an eye on him, and hope his Hollowfication doesn't go out of control again." Rukia stated.

The three nodded in agreement and followed Ichigo and Kokutō as they continued on with the pressing matter of rescuing Yuzu and Zakuro.

"_Hang in there a little bit longer Zakuro." _Renji thought as he ran as fast as he could. _"I'm on my way, just please stay alive until I get there. That promise we made to each other still stands, even now. Stay alive…for me."_

* * *

As the end of the path came into view, everyone noticed there was nothing on the other side.

"Everyone get ready to jump!" Kokutō warned, jumping off the ledge.

The others followed suit and jumped into a purple fog that served as the entrance to the next level of Hell.

* * *

Jumping into the vast, smoky chasm below, they plunged through the clouds into Hell's next level, an endless expanse of sea with many small stone islands circling the equator. They landed on one island shaped like a flower, Ichigo landed on top of a skeletal statue, Kokutō and Uryū landing on the edge, while Renji and Rukia landed in the center.

"This is strange." Uryū noted, looking around. "Where are we?"

Renji looked up and noticed a skeleton of what resembled a Kushanāda. "Maybe it's a graveyard for those big guards." he guessed.

"So where's Yuzu and Zakuro?" Ichigo asked, looking over at Kokutō.

"They're not here." came the voice of Gunjō, the same Sinner who originally kidnapped the two girls.

He appeared near where Uryū was, still donning the mask and cloak.

"Give me back my sisters right now!" Ichigo ordered.

"Easy there darlin'." Taikon giggled. "I'll give you what you want." he jumped down from above, making Ichigo move from where he was.

Due to his size, when Taikon landed on the skeleton, he crashed right through it. "We can accommodate you." he added. "You scratch our backs, and we'll scratch yours."

"I say you're crazy." Renji rebuked, unsealing Zabimaru.

"We can discuss this better without these cloaks." Taikon ripped off his cloak, revealing himself to be a largely obese man, wearing a lavender outfit, had four purple dots on his exposed belly, and really short blonde hair. He introduced himself.

Gunjō ripped off his cloak, revealing a lean body in a teal outfit with bandages covering his face. He was the second to introduce himself.

Garogai revealed himself to be a large brute with green, braided hair. "Welcome to Hell." he greeted.

"That welcome is conditional." Gunjō added. "The uninvited ones should leave while they still can."

Ichigo gripped his blade and charged forward. "Give me back my sisters!" he yelled again, firing off another '**Getsuga Tenshō**'.

Taikon dodged the initial attack, only for Garogai to step in. Rukia fired a Hadō spell at him and Gunjō used the smoke as a cover for his attack, which Renji blocked. When Uryū fired a few of his arrows, Taikon intercepted them, and a mouth appeared on his hip and devoured the arrows.

"That was very yummy." Taikon giggled.

"Heads up guys!" Rukia warned. "**Hadō #33 Sōkatsui**!" she fired the blue fire, only for Taikon to absorb it.

When he returned the attack, everyone dodged to make it safely out of the way.

"Be careful, their powers without their cloaks is even greater than they were in the World of the Living." Kokutō warned.

"You're kidding." Uryū sighed.

* * *

Soon, an all out brawl erupted, with the rescue team on the loosing side. The commotion of the battle caused part of the island to break apart. The attacks landed full circle and they ended up on the ledge part that was still in tact.

"Ichigo, your sisters are still pretty far down the road." Kokutō informed.

"Go on ahead Ichigo, we can handle this ourselves." Renji said, with Uryū joining him.

"If you stay here, you'll just get in our way." Uryū added.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Ichigo questioned.

Rukia held her hand out. "It's better to let Renji and Uryū handle it." she agreed. "C'mon, let's go."

Ichigo took her hand and stood up, and the two Soul Reapers followed Kokutō. They jumped off the edge of the island, landing in the water. However, Rukia diverted an attack from Gunjō, and decided to stay back and fight him while Ichigo followed Kokutō.

"I better defeat him quickly." Rukia noted, dodging Gunjō's oncoming attacks.

* * *

Up on the ledge, Uryū was facing off against Taikon.

"So, you've decided to take me on directly, is that it?" Taikon asked, almost giddily. "You must have some kind of death wish."

Uryū closed his eyes and scoffed. "Actually no, it's quite the opposite." he replied, opening his eyes and readying his bow. "I've decided my pride as a Quincy won't allow me to loose twice to the same adversary." he fired off a few arrows at Taikon and the two moved at high speeds during the rest of their fight.

* * *

Renji smirked and held his blade low. "Bankai!" he yelled, engulfed in red Spirit Energy. Hihiō Zabimaru appeared behind him and shrieked. "I owe ya one big guy, remember our last battle?" he asked, "This time, I'm gonna teach you a lesson."

Using his Bankai's strength, Renji threw Garogai into the water, creating a massive wave.

* * *

Plunging through the bottom of the sea, Ichigo and Kokutō descended upon a large wasteland with pools of yellow liquid dotting the ground.

"We're almost there." Kokutō informed. "Once we cross here, we'll come upon the place they're using as a hideout."  
"And you're sure that's where my sisters are?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, and it's a good thing your friends stayed back to fight, that means they'll be less at the hideout." Kokutō added.

"I hope you're right." Ichigo sighed. _"Hang on girls, you're big brother is here. I'm on my way."_

* * *

Zakuro coughed again as her body slumped against the side of the cage. "Hang on a…little bit…longer, Yuzu." she said, coughing after every other word. "I know they'll be here soon."

The light blue glow of Mūndoragon began to fade as the scythe slowly returned to a regular sword. Zakuro held her blade and closed her eyes, _"I'm sorry girl." _she apologized. _"Forgive me…" _she sheathed her blade and tightened her grip around Yuzu, who was unconscious in her arms.

Zakuro was breathing heavily and sweat coated her forehead, making her hair stick to her face. There were tears all over her shihakushō and blood stained the areas surrounding them.

She ran her hand over Yuzu's head and shoulder, "I'm sorry Yuzu, I should've let you go and let them take only me." she apologized, tears welling in her eyes. She kissed the top of Yuzu's head. "But don't worry, I'll make sure you get out of here, even if it means I don't."

Zakuro coughed again and struggled to catch her breath. _"Hurry Ichigo, I can't last much longer. I'm giving all of my Spirit Energy so Yuzu can be safe. I can't keep it up, please big brother, hurry." _she whimpered.

* * *

Ichigo used his flash step to save Kokutō form being drowned by the yellow liquid, moving him a ways away.

"You alright, Kokutō?" he asked.

"Yeah, but what about you?" Kokutō questioned. "That was a Hollow mask you were wearing just now."

"Yeah." Ichigo confirmed. "I've gotten used to it though."

Kokutō winced from the burn that was on his arm where the Kushanāda attempted to grab him.

"Hang on, let me help you." Ichigo offered.

"No, in Hell we're used to this kind of pain." Kokutō informed. "Never mind me, you just need to focus your energy on saving your sisters."

As Ichigo helped Kokutō to his feet, he asked why he was concerned with saving Zakuro and Yuzu.

"You said it once before we came here, saying you sold your heart to darkness." Ichigo reminded. "Saying you sold your heart to darkness. It was for someone who was related to you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Kokutō answered. "I had a younger sister once, and I loved her. But, I was responsible for her death." he informed, looking away. "She died because I was a good for nothing brother." he locked eyes with Ichigo. "Promise me that you'll save your sisters. You can't let them go through the pain and terror that my sister had to endure." Kokutō stood up on his own, grunting in pain. "But on the other hand, that might not sound very convincing coming from a guy who was condemned to Hell for his sins." he walked away.

Ichigo blinked in confusion and picked up his black sword. _"I promise Kokutō." _he thought. _"I will save my sisters, because I am responsible for their safety." _Ichigo looked far ahead, and narrowed his eyes. _"Don't give up girls, you're big brother is gonna rescue you, no matter what it takes."_

"Let's go Ichigo!" Kokutō called.

"Right! Coming!" Ichigo yelled back, running to catch up with Kokutō.

The two slowly climbed down a cliffside, preparing to enter the next level of Hell.

* * *

High above, the water-like sky burst as Hihiō Zabimaru came thundering down from the level above, reeling through the air before tossing Garogai away. Renji attacked with his blade a second time, and Garogai gripped the skeletal serpent's jaws, pulling them apart, which brought Renji's attack to a forceful stop.

"No good." Garogai grunted. "You're too weak." he swung the blade away from him.

"Oh, I'm not done yet!" Renji rebuked. _"Nothing's gonna stop me from saving my girlfriend. I can sense her Spiritual Pressure weakening so I need to end this battle quickly." _"**Hikōtsu Taihō**!" he yelled, and the skeletal serpent skull fired a red blast of energy, sending Garogai crashing into one of the pools of yellow liquid.

Renji landed with his Bankai surrounding him. _"That's what you get for standing in my way."_

Garogai emerged from the pool and got out, breathing heavily.

"Damnit." Renji cursed

"You, are gonna pay, for that." Garogai panted.

"_Is he injured from landing in that yellow goo?" _Renji thought. _"If that's the case, then let's try it again." _Renji fired the same attack again, but Garogai punched the accumulating energy before Renji could fire the attack. creating a massive explosion, which sends the segments of **Hihiō Zabimaru** flying.

As Renji stared in shock, Garogai, sent him flying upwards with a punch, and stomped on Renji after he hit the ground.

"This is the end." Garogai said, preparing to punch Renji again.

"You're right, it is the end." Renji agreed. "For you that is." he slammed the handle of his Bankai into the ground. As the segments of Hihiō Zabimaru, glowing red, float upwards, Renji, used his attack, **Higa Zekkō**, bringing down all the segments of Hihiō Zabimaru down on Garogai, crushing him.

Renji got to his feet and smiled, "You never should've underestimated my Zabimaru." he informed. _"That's what you get when you put my girl's life on the line." _he added. Renji looked out ahead and sighed, _"Please hang on a little longer babe, I'm almost there. I'll get you out of here, because there's no way I'm loosing you. Not like this." _he clenched his hands into fists and sealed his Zanpakutō, sheathing the sword.

* * *

Elsewhere, an innumerable arrows shower upon Taikon, as he and Uryū enter the level and land on the ground.

"You're wasting your time." Taikon taunted, absorbing the arrows. "So, what do you say? Shall I give you the 'Kiss of Death'?"

Uryū pushed his glasses up, "I think I'll pass, thanks." using the Quincy equivalent of flash step, known as Hirenkyaku, cut part of exposed skin on Taikon, putting his plan into action.

"That's not gonna work on me." Taikon taunted.

"We'll see what you say after you check out this little number." Uryū replied, placing a Seele Schneider, which is a small blade composed of Reishi, in his Quincy bow. He fired the blade and it stopped in mid air, inches from Taikon.

Then, two squares, meeting at right angles materialized around Taikon, their vertices marked by the Seele Schneider, followed by a blue box. Uryū called the move '**Gert Schneider**' which surrounds an opponent with high density Reishi.

"But how? I should've absorbed all your Reishi." Taikon reminded.

"I didn't use my own Reishi, that box is created by your own." Uryū informed. "The cuts on your body made by the Seele Schneider released all the Reishi you absorbed." he pulled out a small capsule and flicked it on the hilt of the small blade, creating a massive explosion.

The box began to shrink and, as Uryū turned his back, Taikon was destroyed. The explosion caused a cloud of purple smoke to form as a result.

* * *

Not far from there, Rukia was facing off against Gunjō.

"Taikon." Gunjō muttered, looking over at the explosion.

Rukia took his distraction as an opening to attack with her Zanpakutō, Sode no Shirayuki. However, Gunjō countered by wrapping his tentacles around Rukia's waist and hung her upside down, squeezing her tightly.

"It's seems that both Taikon and Garogai have failed." Gunjō noted. "Strange, but this doesn't affect our plans in the least."

Rukia attempted to slice the tentacles with Sode no Shirayuki, but Gunjō broke the blade in two. He then proceded to squeeze the life out of Rukia, who's slumped after a minute or two.

"Good, very good." Gunjō chuckled, lowering Rukia's body eye level to his own. "Now to finish off-"

He stopped when he noticed small snowflakes falling around him. Rukia stirred and opened her eyes. "**San no mai, Shirafune**." she choked out, the tip of her blade reforming from behind Gunjō, and connecting with the rest of the blade. Gunjō choked as ice began to enclose around his body, and Rukia was freed when the tentacles shattered.

She fell to the ground, panting.

* * *

"Rukia!" Uryū called, running over to her.

"I'm fine, don't worry." replied the female Soul Reaper.

Gunjō chuckled. "You are actually better than I thought you would be." he complimented. "I was intending to take you down with me. See dying was actually part of the scenario the entire time. Everything's going according to plan."

"What was that?" Uryū asked, shocked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Renji added.

Gunjō's body was slowly becoming enveloped in ice. "Sorry, I'm afraid I can't tell you that." he apologized, as his body shattered. His dark chuckled echoed.

"What's going on?" Rukia gasped. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

* * *

As Ichigo and Kokutō approached the fourth level of Hell, a stairway shrouded in mist took them through a number of tiny houses with one wall missing and a flame flickering inside. Ichigo looked around and tripped, crashing to the ground.

"You alright?" Kokutō asked, extending his hand for Ichigo.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ichigo replied, taking Kokutō's hand.

The two continued down the path, which took them out of a rock that had a waterfall of yellow liquid that poured into the deepest levels of Hell. The landscape was composed of granite rocks and black sand dotted with rocks.

"This sand is strange." Ichigo noted. "I sense Spiritual Pressure."

"Well, that's because it's not sand." Kokutō informed. "This is actually crushed bones of millions of Sinners. They get reputedly crushed by the Kushanāda, until their spirits are broken." he added. "Their bodies are completely burned away by the flames of Hell. Ultimately, this is where it all ends. There is no freedom for any of us."

"Freedom?" Ichigo repeated. "But you guys went to Karakura Town."

"The Kushanāda's reach extends there as well." Kokutō said. "In the end, we're all trapped here. Each of us tormented by some unrelenting agony." he grunted and shook his head. "Listen Ichigo, if we manage to save your sisters, can I ask you to do me a favor?"

Ichigo blinked in confusion. "What is it?" he asked.

"Can you, free me from Hell?" Kokutō requested. "More than anything, I want to be reborn, so I can see my sister again. So I can apologize for what happened to her."

Ichigo pondered the thought for a few seconds, before replying. "Alright." he agreed. "If it's within my power, I'll free you from Hell."

"Thank you, Ichigo." Kokutō replied. "Now we'd better hurry. You're sisters are just over that hill." he pointed to a hill not far off in the distance.

"Yuzu. Zakuro." Ichigo muttered, his brown eyes quivering. "I'm coming." he then took off in the direction that Kokutō pointed, with him trailing right behind.

* * *

When Ichigo reached the top of the hill, he was shocked at what he saw in the distance. He could easily make out the bodies of his sisters, Zakuro and Yuzu lying unconscious in a small cage, dangling from a large skeleton with rods impaled in it above a pool of lava.

"Yuzu! Zakuro!" Ichigo screamed, charging towards where his sisters were. Using his flash step, he flew towards where his sisters were being held, landing on a rock near the center of the desert.

As an orange gleam shone from the top of the skull, a bolt of fire flew right at him. Ichigo slashed the blast with Tensa Zangetsu, and as he saw another one coming, he jumped over it and onto one of the fingers that came up from the sand.

The figure standing on the skull was Shuren, the leader of the group. "Welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki." he greeted.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and gripped the hilt of his Bankai. "Let my sisters go, now!"

* * *

Inside the cage, Zakuro's eyes fluttered open. She, slowly, moved her head to look out behind her.

"Ichigo." she muttered, smiling. She tried to move her body, but her arms and legs felt like lead and she could barely keep her eyes open. _"Damn, no, not now." _she mentally cursed. _"Not this feeling again." _she struggled to lean against the cage, but her body slumped against the railing, and her eyes drifted shut.

* * *

Kokutō joined Ichigo and held his sword, a black blade with a zigzag shape. "Stop the lecturing." he spat. "Are you gonna take on the both of us by yourself?"

"Who said I was by myself?" Shuren questioned. "Sinners cannot die once they're in Hell. Kokutō, you should know that by now."

Kokutō glared at Shuren, narrowing his eyes. Then, he gasped, "We're too late."

Shuren smiled and called out the names of the three Sinners who lost to Rukia, Uryū, and Renji earlier. Three streams of lava burst from the pool below the cage that held Zakuro and Yuzu, took on the form of the three Sinners that were called. Ichigo and Kokutō stared, wide eyed, in shock, the Sinners groan and growl as they reincarnate themselves.

"They were given the critical assignment to separate you two from your three friends." Shuren informed. "Then they died willingly, so that they could return here."

"Impossible." Kokutō gasped. "Then, how could they get back here so fast?"  
"Not so smart, are you Kokutō?" questioned Gunjō, who jumped into the air. "Now you'll pay for your ignorance." he slung his tentacles toward Kokutō, who dodged each blow.

"Kokutō!" Ichigo yelled.

"Don't worry about me!" Kokutō rebuked, dodging Gunjō's onslaughts. "Rescue your sisters! There isn't much time left before they become part of Hell for all eternity!"

Taikon appeared in front of Kokutō. "Now, why would a Sinner, like yourself, be friendly with a Human?" he asked.

Garogai came crashing down, making the fight three against one. Shuren, on the other hand, began a fight with Ichigo. Both fights were intense, creating clouds of smoke where attacks made contact.

* * *

Through barely open eyes, Zakuro watched it all unfold. _"If only I were stronger." _she thought, moisture welling in her dull brown eyes. _"I could be helping them, instead I'm trapped up here and can't move at all. My body feels heavy and this air is suffocating me to where it's hard to get a breath." _her breathing was shallow as she struggled to keep her eyes open. _"I'm sorry…Renji, I don't think I can keep our promise." _her eyes began to drift close once more.

* * *

Shuren fired a flame spear towards the cage that held Zakuro and Yuzu, and Kokutō deflected the blast, saving them. However, Gunjō's tentacles wrapped around him and impaled him.

"It's over now." Taikon giggled.

"That's what you think." Kokutō rebuked, tossing his sword towards Taikon, who only swallowed it.

Kokutō pulled on the chain connected to his sword and sent Taikon flying into the lava pool. "Now say goodbye!" Kokutō grunted, diving into the lava, taking Gunjō with him.

Ichigo heard Shuren attack once more, and dodged the flurry of flame bolts Shuren threw at him.

"If it's a fight you want then I am your opponent." Shuren said, chuckling.

Once the smoke below cleared, a blue light of Spirit Energy surrounded Ichigo. "I don't care if you're my opponent, I don't have time to play games with you." he declared, donning his Hollow mask for a split second, before firing his '**Getsuga Tenshō**'.

Shuren dodged the blast, but the attack kept going, penetrates through the many levels of Hell, quaking the blocks at the top level.

Shuren laughed, "Yes, that's the power we're looking for." he yelled, from atop the skull.

Ichigo prepared to attack again, but stopped when he realized that he could hit the cage his sisters were trapped in.

"Your hesitancy shows that you're conscious enough to realize what would happen should you attack." Shuren informed, smiling. He blasted a flame bolt, which split as it hit Ichigo's chest, exploding behind him. "I won't hit you with a fatal blow, at least, not yet." Shuren said, chuckling. He continued firing flame bolts at Ichigo, creating smoke clouds that obscured the view.

Using the smoke as cover, Ichigo donned his Hollow mask, making Shuren even more excited.

"Now, destroy the Gates of Hell, Ichigo Kurosaki." Shuren ordered, firing more attacks.

With his Hollowfication now activated, Ichigo was more powerful, and he used this increase in strength to make Shuren's attacks rapid and unfocused. Ichigo's final attack was an enhanced '**Getsuga Tenshō**', which rocketed off into the distance as soon as it hit Shuren.

Exhausted after defeating Shuren, Ichigo deactivated his mask. He turned to the cage, "Let's get you girls home." he told them. As he ran towards the cage, Kokutō's blade stabbed him through the chest. Ichigo collapsed as the his attack finally exploded.

* * *

The wind blew near Zakuro and she flinched at the intensity. Her eyes opened once more, only to see her brother collapse on the ground.

"_No, Ichigo." _she whimpered, her eyes quivering. _"Don't give up, please brother. Don't…" _tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

Kokutō, nonchalantly, walked up to Ichigo and looked down at him. "That must've hurt." he said. "You okay?"

Ichigo stared up in shock at Kokutō.

The Sinner reached down and yanked his blade from Ichigo's chest, causing Ichigo to yell in pain.

"Oh please." Kokutō scoffed. "That wound should be nothing to you, right." he raised his blade over his head and stabbed it into the ground, next to Ichigo's head.

"Why did you?" Ichigo choked out.

Kokutō grinned evilly. "Why did I stab you?" he finished. "I wanted to see how you'd react." he answered. "Like I said before, here you come back to life, even if you die."

A spurt of lava flew to the ground, as Shuren tried to revive himself. Kokutō walked over and slashed at the lava figure.

"Stay outta this you hot mess." he grunted. "Just stay dead for a while."

"You're a traitor." Ichigo accused.

"A traitor to whom?" Kokutō questioned. "Everything went according to my plan." he informed. "All you have to do is cooperate with me and the game will be over. You see, the last step is for you to Hollowfy and help me out, just like you promised."

Ichigo struggled to get up, but couldn't. "But that story, about your sister." he reminded.

"That story was entirely true." Kokutō admitted. "My sister was murdered. So I made sure the person that murdered her died a slow and painful death."

Shuren tried to revive again, but Kokutō stomped on the lava formation. "Quit bugging me you bastard!" he yelled. "At the time it felt good, of course it was only temporary. It couldn't bring back my sister. I lived with that pain every day, it was the worst thing I ever felt!" he screamed. "The only way I could feel better was to make people experience the same agony I was going through! But was that enough?"

Kokutō removed his bandages, revealing that half of his face was severely burned. "Was that enough reason to send me to Hell for all eternity?!" he ranted. "I tried countless times to escape, and each time a Kushanāda crushed me, and sent me back to the depths. But then, I saw you in battle with Ulquiorra, and I knew that in your Hollowfied state, you would be strong enough to break through Hell's barriers." Kokutō informed. "I passed that information to other Sinners, and my plan started to take shape. I will do anything to get out of here, and if that means turning the World of the Living into a living Hell, so be it."

Ichigo gritted his teeth and glared at Kokutō, enraged that he was double crossed and played right into his hands.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Rukia called from a distance. Once she saw him on the ground, she rushed towards him. "Ichigo, what's happened?!"

In a flash, Kokutō slashed her across the abdomen, incapacitating her. Uryū appeared a second later, his bow ready to fire.

"So you were with them after all." he deducted.

Kokutō used one of his own Hell Chains to block Uryū's arrow, and then lashed him across the stomach.

* * *

Zakuro whimpered at the sight of her two friends being cut down. _"Rukia. Uryū." _she whimpered. Her eyes widened when Renji appeared, his sword ready. _"No Renji, not you too."_

Renji swung his sword, only for Kokutō to block it, leaving Renji wide open to an attack. Kokutō pierced his abdomen and slammed him down into the ground, where he laid still.

"_Renji. No, Renji. Please Renji, don't die." _Zakuro pleaded, wanting desperately to call out, but couldn't even muster up the strength to move her hand. She was completely helpless.

Ichigo charged forward in a rage, black Spirit Energy surrounding his blade as he slashed at Kokutō, who only provoked him further. In a blinding rage, Ichigo fired another attack, and it was heading straight for the cage dangling above the pool of lava.

* * *

In a flash, Kokutō grabbed both Zakuro and Yuzu from the cage before it fell. He held Yuzu under his arm and Zakuro lay at his feet.

"Oh what a shame, guess your sisters couldn't handle the atmosphere." Kokutō announced. "A chain has already begun to form on the young one here." he held up Yuzu, and a chain was growing from her chest.

Zakuro's eyes were wide and tears streamed down her cheeks, _"I'm sorry Yuzu, I failed you." _she thought.

Kokutō looked down at her, grinning. "And I can say this one is well on her way to joining us as well." he slammed foot down on Zakuro's sternum, causing her to scream out in pain.

* * *

Hearing the piercing scream, Renji lifted his head and saw Kokutō's foot resting on Zakuro. His deep brown eyes widened as he saw her body gradually stop moving.

"Zak, no." he muttered. "Don't die on me now baby, don't you dare die on me." he pleaded, struggling to lift himself up from the ground.

* * *

Kokutō set Yuzu down beside him and lifted his foot off of Zakuro. Then, he reached down and grabbed the collar of Zakuro's shihakushō, pulling her to her feet and lifting her up a few inches above the skull. His grip moved to her throat, and his grim tightened.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" Kokutō questioned, grinning. "To have survived this long in your state."

"This was part of your plan all along, wasn't it?" she choked out, gripping his arm with what little strength she could muster.

"Smart and beautiful." Kokutō chided, darkly. "Yes, and now that I have what I want, there's no need for you anymore." he gripped the hilt of his sword. With a sadistic grin on his face, he ran her through the chest, the tip of the blade protruding from her back.

Zakuro's eyes widened as she coughed, blood dripping from her mouth. "Damn you…" she cursed, struggling to breathe.

Kokutō smirked. "Been there sweetheart." he replied.

Kokutō removed his blade and gripped Zakuro by the collar of her shihakushō, looking into her brown eyes, watching the life drain from them. "Because I'm so nice, I'm gonna grant you you're dying wish." he said, in a sarcastic tone. "For playing your part well in getting your brother here, you can die in the arms of the one you love."

* * *

He released his grip and sent Zakuro skidding across the ground, a trail of blood marking her path. She landed on her side, just inches from where Renji and Ichigo were.

"Zakuro!" Renji called, reaching for her body.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight of his sister in her current condition. His anger only intensified as he realized he failed in saving either of his sisters.

Renji pulled Zakuro close and turned her on her back, holding her in his arms. Blood ran in streams down her chest from sword wound. Her orange hair fell behind her and her skin was very pale.

"Ren-Renji…" Zakuro choked out, looking up into his eyes.

Renji sighed. "Yeah, I'm here now." he said in a low voice. He tucked hair behind her ear. "You're gonna be alright now babe, I'm here. I've got ya." he smiled down at her and gently rubbed her shoulders. "You're safe now, I'm here."

Zakuro, using her little bit of strength, reached up and caressed his cheek. "I knew-I knew you would-come for me." she choked out.

Renji kissed her forehead, "Of course I would. I'll always be there for you." he lifted her body so her head rested in the nape of his neck. "I promised you that I would protect you." he reminded, rubbing her upper back.

It scared him when he felt the blood running down her back as well. He could feel how cold she was, and breathing was slow and shallow. Renji reached into his pocket and pulled out Zakuro's lieutenant badge, and gently tied it around her left arm, where it belonged.

"Renji I-I can't- can't breath." Zakuro rasped, coughing. Blood ran from her mouth as she took shaky breaths.

The lieutenant held her close, running his fingers through her hair. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here. You're safe baby." he whispered, kissing her forehead. "I'm not gonna let you die down here. Please Zak, don't die on me."

Tears fell from Zakuro's eyes. "I-I failed Yuzu." she whimpered, turning into Renji's chest. "I promised that-that I'd protect her-and I-I failed." she sobbed. "It's all-all my-my fault."

"Shh, Zak, easy now." Renji soothed, rocking her. "We're gonna get you guys home."

Zakuro shook her head. "No, it's no use. I can't-I can't."

"Yes, you can." Renji rebuked. "Hang on for me, just for me." he begged, laying his head on top of hers.

Zakuro gripped the cloth of his uniform collar, fisting it tightly. "I-I love-I love you." she choked out, tears continuing to fall.

Renji moved Zakuro's loose hair out of her face. "I love you too." he replied, gently placing his lips over hers, holding her body tightly against his. "Oh Zak, I love you so much."

She whimpered, "Renji-I'm sorry." she apologized. "I-don't think-that I can-keep the promise-that we-that we made." her eyes began to close.

"Keep your eyes open." Renji ordered, caressing her cheek. "Eyes on me babe, keep your eyes on me." he looked deep into her eyes, which were now a dull brown.

Zakuro took a shaky breath and sighed. "I'm cold." she whimpered, turning into her boyfriend's chest. "Ha, how oxymoronic." she chuckled. "I'm in a desert, in Hell, and I'm cold."

"Shh, save your strength." Renji told her, tightening his grip, rocking her. "You're gonna be okay. I'm not letting you die here." he laid his cheek on top of her head. "I refuse to let you go. Zak you're everything to me, I can't loose you."

"Renji, I've reached my limit." Zakuro informed. "Mūndoragon sealed herself a while ago, without my command." her voice was low when she said that.

Renji gasped and tightened his grip on Zakuro. He knew what that meant; when a Zanpakutō seals itself without it's master commanding it, that means the master is close to death. Renji's heart constricted as the reality of the situation was setting in.

Zakuro looked up and saw moisture welling in Renji's eyes. "Can I-have just-one more-" she choked out, coughing. "just one more kiss?"

She tilted her face up as Renji leaned down and placed his lips over hers, holding her cheek, wiping away a tear that fell. She reached up and gripped his forearm, tightly holding the cloth of the sleeve. Her hand was shaking as she kept her firm grip. Renji pulled away and brushed his nose against Zakuro's.

"I love you…Renji…" Zakuro whispered.

Her brown eyes dulled and they slowly closed as her body slumped in Renji's arms, her hand that gripped his forearm, fell and landed at her side, still. Renji held Zakuro's body close to his, clutching her as tightly as he could. He held the body of the girl he fell for in one glance.

* * *

Seeing his sister's body slumped in Renji's arms is what pushed Ichigo over the edge. He Spirit Energy flared as his anger rose.

Renji hunched over Zakuro, shielding her from the immense energy wind. That's when he noticed something form over the sword wound.

"No, I'm not gonna let her be a part of this place." Renji said to himself. "I'm not leaving her here, she's going back home. Even if it means I don't."

Renji held Zakuro's body close to his and planted his lips over hers. Soon, a thin light of red Spirit Energy surrounded him and Zakuro, destroying the black plate that began to form where Kokutō had stabbed her. Zakuro's hair flew up for a few seconds before falling back down again.

When Renji pulled away, Zakuro took a deep breath, her back arching, before slumping back in his arms.

"_That should be enough to keep her alive long enough until she reaches the World of the Living." _Renji thought.

When Renji focused his attention back on Ichigo, he witnessed his transformation into his fully Hollowfied form. Ichigo's hair was long and straight reaching down to his waist, a Hollow hole, decorated with markings stretching from across his chest and shoulders, retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small, furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck and one each on his wrists and ankles, and white skin. His Hollow mask covered his entire head, and had four spike-shaped marks, two of them stopping by the forehead and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest and it had two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their center towards the tips. He was holding Yuzu under his arms, and his rage was taking over.

Hollow Ichigo charged his **Cero **to its maximum power and fired it directly at Kokutō, and it broke a few of the his Hell Chains.

The chain links fell to the ground and Renji realized that, that is what Kokutō wanted all along. He held Zakuro close to him and knew what he had to do to save the three of them. He bound Zakuro's hands together using **Bakudō #4. Hainawa**.

"_I'm doing this for you babe, I hope you know that." _he thought, clutching her body tightly.

* * *

Hollow Ichigo fired another maximum powered **Cero **and it destroyed more of Kokutō's chains. The explosions from the Cero created a massive explosion which reached up all the way to the top level. The Gates of Hell shattered because the shockwave caused by the attack was much too powerful. This caused a massive jet of fire to blast into the sky of Karakura Town.

Kokutō declared he had one chain left, laughing darkly. "Just one more chain left!"

"Don't let him provoke you like this!" Renji cut in, jumping into the air. He used his sword to slice off one of Hollow Ichigo's horns, and then he laced Zakuro's arms around his neck, her body resting on his back. "Ichigo, you have to return to the World of the Living!"

Renji positioned his hands and a bright blue charm appeared in the shape of two concentric diamonds. The insignia snaked its way down the his arms and glowed with a golden hue. _"This is the only way Zak, I hope you can forgive me." _

The charm slammed down on Zakuro's back and it enveloped her, Ichigo, and Yuzu in a blue light.

"_I promised that I would return you home safely, and that was the only way I could."_ Renji thought, focusing his eyes on Zakuro. He held his hand out and the back of it brushed against Zakuro's cheek. _"I guess then, this is…"_

"Goodbye, love." Renji said aloud as he fell to the ground.

He watched as Ichigo's Hollow armor began to crumple away and as he floated upwards, out of Hell. The special Kido spell took the remainder of his energy and Renji collapsed, his eyes closing.


	8. Return

**Return to the World of the Living**

* * *

The destroyed Gates of Hell hovered in midair with blue bands surrounding them, and in turn, those bands were surrounded by members of the Kido Corp.

Inside of Kurosaki Clinic, Momo stood at the front door, looking up at the sky. She held a mug of warm coffee in her hand, tapping the outside with her finger tips.

"You know what caused the Gates to collapse, don't you?" Captain Komamura asked his young lieutenant.

Momo nodded. "Yeah." she answered. "Ichigo's Hollowfication."

"So that means that something bad must've gone down in Hell for him to Hollowfy to such a degree." Momo's fellow co-lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba, noted.

"_I can only hope Yuzu and Zakuro are alive." _Momo thought, worried about her family members.

"Be strong Momo, and have a little faith." Tetsuzaemon reassured, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Easier said than done, Tetsuzaemon." Momo rebuked.

* * *

Inside the command post were Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, 8th Division Co-Lieutenant Nano Ise, 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, and 13th Division Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, who were discussing the collapse of the Hell Gates.

"The pools of material leaking from the destroyed gates are gradually being contained by members of the Kido Corp." Jūshirō informed.

"How has it affected Karakura Town?" asked the Head Captain.

"For now, it seems that Karakura Town is unaffected by the destroyed gates." answered Nanao, pushing her glasses up. "I believe we arrived and began our countermeasures at just the right time."

"Keep me updated on the matter." Yamamoto ordered. "Meanwhile, make sure to mobilize all our available units to keep this contained."

"Yes sir." Jūshirō and Shunsui said in unison.

"Of course that begs the question on what could happen to those gates in first place." Tōshirō pointed out. "How could they collapse just one day after a crack appeared?"

"All we know is that Lieutenant Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, and Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki were dispatched to investigate the crack, and entered Hell." Jūshirō informed.

"It just doesn't make any sense." Rangiku muttered.

An unknown Soul Reaper entered the tent, bowing on his knees. "Ichigo Kurosaki has just emerged from Hell, along with an unconscious, young human girl, and Co-Lieutenant Zakuro of Division Eight, who appears to be severely wounded." he reported. "We've sent others to apprehend them."

Shunsui pulled his hat over his eyes and sighed. "Send for Orihime Inoue." he ordered, looking at Nanao and Rangiku. "She can provide emergency treatment before we hand any injured to Division Four."

"Yes sir." Nanao said, bowing her head.

"We're on it." Rangiku added.

The two Lieutenants disappeared in a flash.

* * *

On a nearby rooftop, Ichigo laid on his stomach, out cold, with Yuzu under his right arm and Zakuro on his left, her hands unbound.

A group of Soul Reapers appeared around them, shocked to see how bad of a shape the three were in. Ichigo opened his eyes and quickly slung Zakuro on his back and scooped up Yuzu in his arms.

"Move! I have to get them to a hospital!" he yelled, shoving past the Soul Reapers.

"Listen, the med crew is on its way." informed one Soul Reaper.

"I can't wait that long!" Ichigo rebuked. "If I don't hurry, they'll die!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." came the voice of Yamamoto.

The other Soul Reapers bowed as the Captains arrived. Ichigo was shocked to see, not only the Head Captain, but four other Captains as well.

"You guys are here?" he muttered.

Rangiku appeared before the Head Captain, kneeling. "We brought Orihime has Captain Kyōraku instructed." she informed.

Nanao appeared with Orihime a second later.

"Orihime, hurry." Ichigo begged setting Yuzu on the ground and laying Zakuro beside her. "You have to save them."

"That's why Nano and Rangiku brought me here." Orihime informed. "Hang in there you two." she begged, activating her **Sōten Kisshun**.

A pale orange shield formed over the two girls, completely surrounding them. Shunsui and Nanao stood near Zakuro's head and looked down with solemn eyes.

The shield began to crack and then it shattered, making Orihime recoil. "What is this?" she asked.

"Orihime?" Ichigo questioned.

Orihime rolled Yuzu onto her back and gasped. Yuzu's eyes were wide and dull, and a chain had formed in the center of her chest. Orihime closed her eyes and shook her head.

Nanao carefully turned Zakuro on her back and gasped when she saw the hole in her chest, from where Kokutō had impaled her.

"Is she still alive, Nanao?" Shunsui asked.

Nanao placed two fingers to Zakuro's neck, and sighed. "The pulse is still there, although, it is rather weak." she informed. "And on top of that, her skin is cold. My guess, a few more seconds in Hell, and she would be dead."

Shunsui knelt down and caressed Zakuro's cheekbone with the back of his hand. "Poor girl, having to endure all of that." he sympathized. "She gave it all she had to protect her sister."

"So it would seem." Nanao agreed.

Ichigo clenched his fists. "Orihime please, you have to heal them!" he begged.

"It's no use Ichigo Kurosaki." informed the Head Captain, as he approached them. "The chains of Hell have pierced the young one's soul, she has become one of them now. Our powers cannot help her."

Ichigo looked down at his youngest sister, and screamed out her name.

"However, Zakuro can still be saved." Yamamoto added.

Shunsui carefully lifted his young co-lieutenant into his arms, and Orihime began healing her once more. The hole in her back and chest began to close and Zakuro's eyes fluttered open.

She looked up and was met with the gentle, grey eyes of her captain, and she weakly smiled. "Captain Kyōraku." she muttered, rasping. Tears welled in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks as her head rested against his shoulder, "Please Captain, forgive me." she begged, before falling unconscious.

"C'mon child, let's get you back to your old self." Shunsui whispered, walking towards one of the medical tents, with Nanao behind him.

* * *

{Dream/Flashback}

The group huddled together, their left hands over one another's. Before them were five pathways, so they knew that, in order to complete their rescue mission, they had to split up.

"We at this moment head into the decisive battle. Have faith that our blades will not shatter. Have faith that our hearts will not waver. And even if our paths should diverge, we all share a heart of iron. Swear that even if the ground beneath us should be rent asunder we will live and return to this place again." Renji spoke the oath out loud, and everyone made the silent promise that they each would live through the battles ahead and return home together.

The group split up, with Zakuro and Ichigo paring off, and Momo paring off with Uryū. Both girls had decided to pair off differently only because they didn't want to risk their boyfriend's risking their lives to save their own. Renji and Chad understood that, and in that spoke oath, the four silently promised to live on, just for the sake of staying together.

Zakuro had proved her training had paid off when she defeated the Privaron Espada, Dordoni, besting him with her years of dance lessons and her Bankai.

She and Ichigo, along with the little Arrancar, Nel Tu, ran down the hallway, the two Soul Reapers determined to rescue Orihime. But, their path was blocked when Espada Ulquiorra appeared.

Ichigo fought against Ulquiorra, but was ultimately bested. It was during that fight that Ulquiorra was revealed the be the Fourth Espada, meaning there were three more that were stronger than him. Growing tired of the fight, Ulquiorra stabbed Ichigo in the sternum, with his bare hand.

"Ichigo!" Zakuro cried.

Ulquiorra turned his attention to her as Ichigo's body fell to the ground. Zakuro, still in her Bankai, ran to her brother.

"Ichigo." she murmured. Then, her eyes widened as she gasped.

"Zakuro!" Nel cried, tears streaming down her face.

Zakuro looked down and saw that Ulquiorra had stabbed her through the chest, the hilt of his sword an inch from her skin. She coughed and blood poured from her mouth, forming a small puddle at her feet.

"Why…?" she rasped.

"Because, you would interfere with Lord Aizen's plans." Ulquiorra answered, calmly. "And interference is something I cannot allow." he pushed the blade in deeper.

"Big sister Zakuro!" Nel cried, crawling over the rocks.

"Stay back Nel!" Zakuro yelled. She gripped Ulquiorra's wrist and narrowed her eyes. "Don't hurt her. You can kill me, just don't hurt Nel." she pleaded, taking shallow breaths.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, "Very well then." he agreed. "She pays no interest to me at all, anyway." he opened his eyes and locked them with Zakuro's. "You humans are very strange creatures. Always putting lives of others before your own, very odd."

He pulled his sword from her chest and Zakuro collapsed on her knees, blood running down the front of her dress. She struggled to breathe as her body collapsed on its side, her doubled bladed scythe laying near the rubble.

"Ichi-go." she rasped, collapsing on her side. She rolled onto her back and looked at Nel, who was sobbing at that point. "Little Nel…" she whispered. Her eyes drifted shut and her body lay still.

The child Arrancar climbed over the reaming rubble and ran to Zakuro's side. "Wake up! Wake up sister, wake up!" she pleaded. "Zakuro can't leave Nel alone. Big sister Zakuro, wake up!" tears streamed down Nel's face as she sobbed over Zakuro's still body.

"_So this is what it feels like." _Zakuro thought. _"My body is heavy and I feel so cold. I want to wake up, but I can't find the strength." _images flashed in her mind, and she knew she was dying. _"Renji, I'm sorry. It looks like this is the end for me. I only wish that I could see you one more time."_

The Sixth Espada, known as Grimmjow, had brought Orihime to the battle site and she healed both Ichigo and Zakuro, bringing them back from the brink of death.

Zakuro ran through the desert of Las Noches, with Nel riding on her back.

"I can't believe he just flew ahead like that." she grumbled, referring to her brother's rashness.

As Zakuro stopped to catch her breath, Nel pointed to the tower dead ahead of them. "That's the tower where she's being held." she informed.

Zakuro wiped her head. "Nel, as soon as I get to that tower, you need to get off my back and get to safety." she ordered, looking at the little Arrancar.

"No! Nel wants to stay with big sister Zakuro." she whined.

Zakuro sighed. "Big sis will be fine. She just wants little Nel to be safe." she calmly said. She smiled at the child Arrancar and ran ahead to the tower.

As she approached it, she was reunited with her friends, and they all seemed to be a good shape. Her heart leapt in her chest when she saw Renji, and moisture welled in her eyes.

"Renji." she sighed. "Renji!"

Zakuro ran towards him and threw herself into his arms, crying into his chest. Renji quickly wrapped his arms around Zakuro and held her tightly.

"I was afraid that I'd lost you, Zak." he admitted, relieved to see her.

Zakuro shuddered. "You almost did." she informed, pulling away, looking up into his eyes. "Ulquiorra ran me through, just like that." she snapped her fingers. "If it wasn't for Grimmjow wanting to fight my brother so badly, the both of us would've died."

Renji cupped her cheek and caressed it. "Please, don't ever scare me like that, ever again." he begged, touching his forehead to hers. "You really scared me there, babe."

"I was scared too." Zakuro replied. "Renji, I love you." she whimpered and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I love you too." Renji repeated. "I never stopped loving you. You're everything to me." he rubbed her back, kissing her temple.

Zakuro leaned up and placed her lips on Renji's, wrapping her arms around his neck. Renji's arms locked around her back and pulled her close, keeping her there.

"Please, don't ever scare me like that again." Renji asked, touching his forehead to hers, their noses touching. "Promise me. Promise, not matter how tough the battle, you'll never give up."

Zakuro nodded, sniffling. "Yes." she agreed. "You mean so much to me, Renji. I never wanna be without you." she took a deep breath and exhaled. "I promise, I won't give."

Renji captured her lips with his and pulled her close to him. "I love you Zakuro…" he whispered.

"_This is the only way Zak, I hope you can forgive me." _Renji thought, as he prepared the Kido spell.

The charm slammed down on Zakuro's back and it enveloped her, Ichigo, and Yuzu in a blue light.

"_I promised that I would return you home safely, and that was the only way I could."_ Renji thought, focusing his eyes on Zakuro. He held his hand out and the back of it brushed against Zakuro's cheek. _"I guess then, this is…"_

"Goodbye, love." Renji said aloud as he fell to the ground.

{End Dream/Flashback}

* * *

"Renji." Zakuro muttered, stirring in the bed.

"She's waking up?" Nanao questioned.

"I think she's dreaming." Shunsui corrected, removing his hat. "But, she might be coming out of it."

He moved from Zakuro's bedside and sat on the edge. Nanao stood at the bedside, her hands clasped together.

Zakuro's body jerked and her eyes flew open. "Renji!" she screamed as she shot up.

Shunsui wrapped his arms around Zakuro, embracing her. "Welcome back Zakuro." he greeted, calmly.

Zakuro gripped the fabric of the kimono and gasped, "Captain Kyōraku." she muttered. She pushed away and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry honey." Shunsui apologized.

Zakuro gasped and her eyes quivered. Tears formed and fell down her cheeks. Shunsui pulled Zakuro into another embrace, rubbing her back. Zakuro gripped the fabric of her captain's uniform and began to sob, tears streaming down her face. Her shoulders heaved and she took shaky breaths.

"Shh, it's okay sweet girl." Shunsui soothed.

"No-it isn't." Zakuro sobbed. "It's my-my fault captain. It's all my fault." her shoulders heaved as she choked on her tears. "It's all my fault." she whimpered.

Shunsui didn't say anything, he just held his crying co-lieutenant as she sobbed her heart out. It didn't matter to him that his uniform was getting stained with tears, he only wanted to make Zakuro feel like she had someone there for her. _"Let it all out child." _he thought, rubbing her shoulders and back. Zakuro continued to sob into his chest. Nanao sat on the other side of her and rubbed her back.

* * *

Zakuro pulled away and wiped her tears, shuddering. "What do I do now?" she asked, looking at her captain.

"Is that rhetorical?" Shunsui questioned.

Zakuro shook her head. "I need some advice Captain Kyōraku." she admitted, looking down and fisting the blankets. "I'm so lost."

"Well, you wanna know the real reason why I wanted you to be my co-lieutenant?" Shunsui asked.

Zakuro shook her head.

"It's because you always followed your heart in any situation, and the decision you made ended up being the right one, in the whole scheme of things." Shunsui answered. "You were confident in your decision, and I like a girl with confidence."

"So, you're saying that I should listen to my heart?" Zakuro questioned.

Shunsui put his hat on and pulled the tip over his eyes. "The decision is up to you, and I'll support you, no matter what you choose."

Zakuro threw the covers back and ran to hug her captain. "Thank you." she whispered. "You're the greatest."

"Careful what you say, Zak." Nanao warned, pushing up her glasses. "You know how he can get."

Zakuro chuckled and smiled at her fellow lieutenant. "I know."

* * *

After Shunsui left the tent, Nanao helped Zakuro back into her shihakushō uniform.

"You gave us all quite a scare there." Nanao admitted, tying the white sash.

"Sorry, I guess I felt like I failed my sister, and if I couldn't protect her, then how can I protect Karakura Town and the Soul Society." Zakuro replied. She tied her Zanpakutō to her sash and gripped the hilt. _"I'm sorry Mūndoragon, I'll make this right, I promise." _

Nanao tied the Eighth Division badge around Zakuro's arm and smiled. "There, that's more like it."

"Thank you Nanao." Zakuro said, turning to her friend.

"Anytime." Nanao replied. She pulled Zakuro into a hug and the two girls giggled.

* * *

Zakuro made her way to the tent where Ichigo and Yuzu were, standing just outside. _"I have to make things right. Starting now." _she thought.

She entered the tent and found Ichigo sitting cross-legged by Yuzu's bedside.

"Big brother?" Zakuro said, clearing her throat. She walked up to Ichigo and knelt beside him.

Ichigo pulled his younger, fraternal twin, into a tight embrace. "Zakuro." he muttered.

Zakuro returned the embrace and laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "I tried everything I could-"  
"Shut up." Ichigo cut off. "I should be apologizing." he added, pulling away. "If I had gotten there sooner, this wouldn't have happened."

Both looked at Yuzu, who was laying in a bed, the blankets up to her chest. Zakuro sighed and walked over, kneeling beside the bed and taking Yuzu's, cold, hand.

"I'm so sorry honey." Zakuro apologized. "I should've left you in the World of the Living after I saved you, and just let them take me. But, I just couldn't let go of you." she kissed Yuzu's forehead and sighed. "I wish I knew what I could do to make this right."

"_There is one way."_ came a voice.

Zakuro opened her eyes and gripped the hilt of her Zanpakutō, and the spiritual manifestation of Mūndoragon appeared around her.

"_My Spiritual Energy, in it's purest form can break the chains of those who are close to your heart." _Mūndoragon chimed. _"Allow me to demonstrate."_

Zakuro's hands began to glow with a pale blue light and she touched the chain on Yuzu's chest, and gasped when the chain started dissolving.

At the same time, Byakuya and Ichigo watched in shock, as Zakuro's and Yuzu's bodies were both enveloped in a pale blue light.

"Zak?" Ichigo questioned.

The chain completely dissolved and Yuzu began to cough. Zakuro caught her and sighed in relief. Ichigo ran to them and placed his hand on Zakuro's shoulder.

Byakuya walked out of the tent, where Orihime was standing.

"Go help her." he said to Orihime, who ran by him, agreeing. Byakuya looked back at the tent, wondering what exactly happened.

* * *

Shunsui and Nanao escorted Ichigo, Zakuro, and Orihime back to Kurosaki Clinic, where Momo, Sajin, and Tetsuzaemon were waiting for them.

"Thank Kami, you're back." Momo sighed as she hugged Ichigo. Ichigo returned the hug and smiled.

"Zakuro. Yuzu." Momo hugged Zakuro and held back the tears. "You two okay?"

"I'm fine Momo." Zakuro replied. "And so is Yuzu, she's just sleeping right now. I'll take her up to her room now."

* * *

First, Zakuro rejoined with her body, rubbing her neck. "That's a bit better." she sighed.

She then tucked Yuzu into her own bed, where Karin was already sleeping. Zakuro smiled at her two sleeping sisters and kissed their foreheads. "I love you girls." she whispered, walking out.

"Now that's cute." Shunsui chuckled.

"Agreed captain." Nanao sighed.

* * *

The three members of Division Eight met in Zakuro's room.

"So we're under house arrest?" Zakuro questioned, looking up at her captain.

"Orders from old man Yama." Shunsui answered. "Sorry child."

Zakuro sighed. "I figured it would be something like that." she said. Her gaze drifted to a framed photo on her desk and she reached for it, smiling.

The photo was taken during winter, and it was of Zakuro and Renji. Zakuro was wearing a pale blue dress and her hair flowed down, and she was holding a bouquet a flowers and Renji had his arms wrapped around her. The occasion was Zakuro's final performance in the town's winter ballet, _The Nutcracker_, in which Zakuro played the lead of Clara.

"I have to make things right." Zakuro said, staring at Renji's picture. "We promised we would never say goodbye. I have to get him back."

Nanao rubbed her shoulder. "How do you propose you do that?"

Shunsui let out a sigh. "She always follows her heart, no matter what the situation." he reminded.

Zakuro set the picture back on her desk and sighed. "What you don't know, can't hurt you." she muttered, looking at Captain Kyōraku. "Or get you in trouble."

Nanao cleared her throat and pushed up her glasses. "Whatever you decide, I believe in you." she smiled.

"Do you both want a cup of coffee before you go?" Zakuro asked, leaning against her desk.

"That sounds lovely sweetie." Shunsui smiled.

"Delightful." Nanao agreed.

* * *

Zakuro sighed and led them to the kitchen, and poured three cups of coffee.

"So Momo, how's Chad doing?" Zakuro asked her cousin.

Momo sighed, "He's still unconscious, but I have a feeling he'll wake up soon." she answered, leaning against the clinic doors. "Orihime's been staying with here with me."

"For moral support." Orihime chimed in.

"Exactly." Momo agreed.

"Well, we had better get back to Head Captain Yamamoto." Sajin voted. "He's expecting our report."

"Yes sir." agreed Tetsuzaemon.

"I suppose." Shunsui sighed.

"Thank you Zakuro, for the coffee." Nanao said, bowing to her friend.

Zakuro held her hand up. "It's not a problem." she replied. She hugged her co-lieutenant and then hugged her captain.

"I'll stand by whatever decision you make child." Shunsui whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Captain Kyōraku." Zakuro replied, in a low voice.

The four Soul Reapers left the household and reported to Yamamoto, leaving Orihime and the Kurosaki trio alone.

* * *

Ichigo and Zakuro sighed and locked gazes, nodding.

"Tell me the truth, are you both really going back there?" Orihime asked,

"Zakuro and Yuzu are safe now, even though they were swallowed up by Hell." Ichigo reminded.

"And I'm back to my full strength, thanks to Captain Unohana." Zakuro put in. "Ichigo and I should be able to rescue Renji and the others, no problem."

"But, Ichigo, if you go back-" Momo started to say.

"I know." he cut off. "If I go back, and my Hollowfication goes out of control again, I might destroy everyone."

Zakuro looked down, her hair falling over her shoulders. "But we still have to try." she pointed out. "Renji risked everything for me," she fisted the material of her jean skirt. "and I have to make things right, I have to save him."

"But, Kokutō is strong. Nobody even stood a chance against him." Ichigo reminded. "And I'm not completely sure I can beat him without Hollowfying." he added. "But if I don't do it, then I can't face those who have entrusted me with their lives."

Orihime hugged Ichigo from behind. "Just make sure that you come back." she whimpered. "Alright?"

"No worries, this won't take long." Ichigo replied.

* * *

After transforming into Soul Reapers, Ichigo and Zakuro left their home and made their way to the Gates of Hell.

"Are you sure you're up for this Zakuro?" Ichigo asked.

Zakuro nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready." she answered. "I'll leave Kokutō to you, while I try and save Renji, Uryū, and Rukia."

The Captains and Lieutenants were overseeing the repairing of the Hell Gates, when a member of Division Two reported that Ichigo and Zakuro had broken house arrest and were headed that way.

"I could have predicted this." Tōshirō muttered. He turned to Captain Ukitake, "Jūshirō?"

"Repairing the gates has to take priority." Jūshirō informed.

"I'll go after them then." Tōshirō volunteered. "I'll try and stop them."

"You were saying, Captain Hitsugaya." Zakuro chided, knocking out two Soul Reapers who tried to apprehend her.

They all turned to see Ichigo and Zakuro standing side by side, their eyes fixated on the gates.  
"Are you both gonna go back in?" Tōshirō questioned. "To try for some kind of revenge?"

Zakuro smiled. "Just some friendly advise, Tōshirō, stay out of our way." she warned. "Because we really don't wanna hurt you."

"I'm sorry Zakuro, but we can't let you pass." Rangiku objected, readying her sword, Haineko.

"Then I'm sorry too, Rangiku." Zakuro apologized, closing her eyes.

As the tenth division lieutenant charged forward, Zakuro pointed two fingers at her. "_Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six_. **Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō**." she chanted, and six pillars of light formed around Rangiku, freezing her in her tracks.

Rangiku became weak and fell towards the ground. "**Bakudō #37. Tsuriboshi**." Zakuro used a second bakudō to save her, as she didn't want her friend to be hurt.

"Bankai." Ichigo muttered, releasing his next level.

"We're only going back to rescue our friends." Zakuro informed. "And that's all."

Tōshirō gritted his teeth in frustration. Then, a red light came from the gates and a Kushanāda reached forward.

"Defensive positions!" called Jūshirō. "Don't allow them to cross over!"

Ichigo and Zakuro took the distraction and charged forward. Byakuya and Shunsui aided them by using their Zanpakutō to hold it off.

The two made it through the gates and plummeted through each level of Hell, ready to save their friends.


	9. The Second Rescue

**Return to Hell: The Second Rescue Mission**

* * *

Sitting upon what looked like a Kushanāda's skull, Kokutō noticed lightning flashing in the sky.

"Huh, I wonder what that could mean." he wondered aloud. Then, two figures came barreling down from the sky, and Kokutō grinned. "So, you've come back to me."

Ichigo and Zakuro dove towards the ground and landed, their eyes glaring at Kokutō.

"Well, well, the Kurosaki twins." Kokutō chuckled. "I was almost about to come and get you myself, but this is better. Have you come to avenge your sister?"

"Yuzu is gonna be just fine." Zakuro informed, stepping forward and standing next to Ichigo.

"Well, if that's the case, why are you two here?" Kokutō asked.

"Can't you guess?" Ichigo questioned.

"We're here to rescue our friends." Zakuro added, raising her voice and gripping her Zanpakutō hilt.

"To rescue them?" Kokutō repeated. "You obviously don't know the workings of this place. The chains of Hell have trapped them here, see."

Kokutō looked up at the nearby tree with a grin. Zakuro followed his gaze and her eyes widened and she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Uryū." she gasped, moisture welling in her eyes. Tears spilled over when her eyes moved to the other person hanging. "Renji."

Both boys were bound in chains and hanging from a high branch, their skin was tan and leathery in texture. Zakuro's heart constricted to see her close friend and boyfriend in that state.

"The men are still in the process of rotting." Kokutō informed.

"Renji!" Zakuro called, executing her flash step, and reappearing on the nearest branch. She, hesitantly, reached for her boyfriend and whimpered. "Oh Renji, baby." Zakuro wrapped her arms around his neck and tears fell down her cheeks. "You saved my life, at the cost of your own. You risked it all, just for me." her grip tightened and her forehead was pressed against the side of Renji's face. "Now I'm gonna do the same for you. We're both getting out of here." she kissed the top of his head and shuddered.

"They should be ready really soon." Kokutō added, smiling. "The little Soul Reaper chick, on the other hand, is just about ripe."

The lava bubbled up and Rukia burst out gasping. A Hell Chain was wound around her body and a white shihakushō materialized, covering her.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo." Rukia gasped out, looking in his direction. "What are you-"

She was cut off when Kokutō grabbed her Hell Chain, pulling her up. "See here in Hell, it's quite simple; those who are bound with the chains can be revived endlessly, and if you don't break the chains, you'll never get out."

Zakuro gritted her teeth. _"We will break the chains." _she thought. _"And you will pay for what you've put us through."_

"I'm gonna break those chains and take them home." Ichigo promised.

"How very gallant of you." Kokutō praised. "Then I guess you'll be breaking my chains as well?"

"That I won't do." Ichigo answered. "But, I will destroy you!" his Spirit Energy flared up as he charged towards Kokutō.

* * *

Ichigo rushed to attack and Kokutō released Rukia just as he appeared in front of him, swinging Tensa Zangetsu, and Kokutō blocked the attack. With a wave of his arm, Kokutō knocked Ichigo away and attacked him, forcing Ichigo back as they spared on top of the tree. Ichigo jumped to another place on the tree, Kokutō, running up to him, continued his assault, knocking him away. Ichigo unleashed his Spiritual Energy and charged back. Kokutō sidestepped, with a smirk on his face, which made Ichigo's momentum carry him off to the side.

Ichigo lost his balance and fell from the tree Kokutō grabs him by the neck, "You fool, you really think you can beat me without your mask?" he berated, throwing Ichigo down at the skull.

Ichigo rolled off the skull hit the ground, but when he stood up once more, Kokutō rushed down to attack again. As the two continued to clash, Kokutō mocked Ichigo's naiveté and knocked him off the tower. Seeing the lava below, Ichigo used '**Getsuga Tenshō**' to attack and propel himself up. Noting this, Kokutō slashed through the pitch-black energy and redirected it at the tree where Uryū and Renji were hanging.

* * *

Zakuro saw the black energy coming her way and she knew she had to act fast. She closed her eyes and unsheathed her sword, twirling it around her arm. "Unsheathe your scales, Mūndoragon!" her scythe manifested and she held it out in front of her. _"Mighty creature of the skies, manifestation of my Soul. Let your pure energy flow, may your Spirit become my armor." _she chanted in her mind.

Zakuro was engulfed in pale blue Spirit Energy and her shihakushō was completely transformed. Her orange hair flew up and tied itself into high pigtails fastened with white barrettes and a green headband on the top of her head. Her shihakushō was replaced with a white, halter dress with a blue bow on the collar and blue sash around the waist. Pale blue wrist cuffs were located on each of her arms, a dark green cuff was on her left bicep, and she had light blue, knee-length socks and white ankle boots. A black tattoo in the shape of a dragon appeared on her exposed back. Her normal Shikai changed into a larger scythe with a gold pole and a shimmering blade with a silver dragon guard.

Using her own Spiritual Pressure, she deflected the energy blast that Kokutō redirected. Zakuro held her scythe out horizontally in front of her and created a silver shield, protecting her, Renji, and Uryū.

* * *

As Ichigo landed on the ground, a white substance began to form on the right side of his face, and he was struggling to keep his Hollow mask from forming. With the sheer force of his will, Ichigo resisted the Hollowfication.

"Ichigo." Zakuro whispered, watching the battle below her. _"C'mon Ichigo, you can win this. Just remember why we're down here." _she cast a glace down to Rukia, then to her right at Uryū, and lastly to Renji, who was at her left.

As Ichigo and Kokutō clashed swords, the Sinner continued to press Ichigo to Hollowfy.

"The only reason your sisters were saved was because you were able to turn into that monster." Kokutō reasoned. "Without it, you're nothing!" with a kick to the stomach, Kokutō sent Ichigo skidding into the mouth of the skull.

Ichigo brushed off the attack, but Kokutō stomped on his chest. "My desire for revenge was the only thing that kept me going all this time." he reminded, moving his foot to Ichigo's face, stepping on his cheek.

A small stream of lava began to trickle down and Kokutō kept Ichigo in place, letting the lava run over his arm, burning him. As Ichigo screamed in pain, Kokutō cackled. The lava soon erupted inside the skull, causing both Rukia and Zakuro to recoil.

Ichigo skidded out of the skull and caught his breath, the majority of his Bankai was burned away, with only his right sleeve and pants in tact. Kokutō emerged from the smoke cloud, his right arm on fire.

"Hate me more, Ichigo." Kokutō said. The fire burned away Kokutō's sleeve and revealed his arm to be badly burned.

When Kokutō lunged forward, Ichigo, desperately rolling away, was caught by Kokutō's Hell Chain and smashed through several rocks into the ground. Jumping at Ichigo, Kokutō stabbed him in the abdomen, and the magma to erupt from the earth.

"Still can't summon forth you demon?" Kokutō taunted. "Do you need me to harm your sisters again?"

Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure rose and Kokutō jumped back. As Ichigo stood up, the whites of his eyes were black and his iris' were gold. Then, the same white substance from before began to spurt from his mouth and abdomen, and it slowly began to encase his body. Ichigo struggled to resist his Hollowfication, but it seemed useless.

* * *

"Ichigo." Zakuro whispered, her eyes welling with moisture. "Ichigo!" she yelled.

Kokutō suddenly appeared behind her, his sword to her throat, and pulled her down to the skull. "Shh, let's not disturb the transformation now." he whispered in her ear.

Zakuro struggled against Kokutō's grip. She gripped his arm, easing the pressure on her throat. Distant thundering steps echoed throughout the pit.

"Hear that?" Kokutō questioned, leaning in closer to Zakuro's ear. "The Kushanāda are coming. They've sensed the change in your brother's Spiritual Pressure."

Zakuro continued to struggle. "Let go of me." she rasped out.

Kokutō grinned and ran his burned finger down her jaw line. "Not just yet. The show is just getting started." his breath was hot against her ear and it made Zakuro recoil.

The Kushanāda approached the area and watched as Ichigo was nearly Hollowfied. To get a better view, Kokutō moved both Rukia and Zakuro to a high tree branch, a sadistic grin on his face.

"Sit back and enjoy the show." he chided, darkly. "The Kushanāda will devour the man who destroyed Hell."

"Ichigo." Zakuro and Rukia muttered.

"It's not going to happen." Ichigo rebuked. "I'm not going to let it happen." he reached up and broke off one of his Hollow horns, and his armor began to crumple away. "Taking revenge on someone, because your feelings were hurt, that's just not right." Ichigo staggered up and leaned on his sword. "The only reason I came back here was to rescue my friends. But I refuse to sacrifice those around me." his Spiritual Pressure rose as his Hollow armor completely disappeared. "I will fight. Made by that solemn vow in my soul!"

The Kushanāda appeared behind Ichigo and one was directly behind him, staring down at him. Then, the Kushanāda slammed his hand down on Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" screamed Zakuro and Rukia.

"_Now's the time, unseal the armor." _Mūndoragon chimed.

Zakuro closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled. The dragon tattoo on her back began to glow.

* * *

{Flashback}

The five friends stood in the underground area beneath the shop as Kisuke was preparing to open the Garganta, a portal that would take the group to Hueco Mundo, so they could rescue Orihime.

The portal opened to reveal a space of darkness. "Now, you guys will have to create a path of Reishi to get through this, so be careful."

"Kisuke, you haven't told us how to unseal our Spirit Armor yet." Momo reminded, her arms folded across her chest.

"Right." Kisuke said, whipping out a hand-fan. "Now, for your Spirit Armor girls, I put a seal on your backs that decreases the power to a stable level, so you both wouldn't completely destroy Hueco Mundo when you activated it." he informed. "When you first achieved it, the power was equal to a Soul Reaper Lieutenant's, when in the Soul Society."

"So the tattooed seal acts like a _Gentei Reiin_." Zakuro concluded.

"How would you come to that conclusion?" Uryū asked, looking at her.

"Renji told me about it." she answered. "He said that Captains and Lieutenants receive one when they come to the World of the Living. It acts as a limiter so they don't cause excessive damage."

"So you know what it's called when they remove the _Gentei Reiin_?" Kisuke asked, fanning himself.

Zakuro shot a glare in the shop owner's direction. "A _Gentei Kaijo_." she stated.

"Exactly. So the tattooed seal on your Spirit Armor is basically the same." Kisuke said.

"But, how are we supposed to unseal it, should we need to?" Momo asked, growing impatient.

"Simply state the name of your Zanpakutō, backwards." Kisuke answered.

Zakuro and Momo gaped. "What?" they questioned.

"You girls have Zanpakutō that translate into compound creature names." Kisuke reminded, fanning himself. "So just reverse the names."

Momo and Zakuro exchanged a glance and nodded slightly. "I guess we can do that." Momo said.

"Sounds easy enough." Zakuro agreed.

"Just, use it as a last resort." Kisuke warned. "The increase in power will prove beneficial against those Espada, but it will take a toll on your bodies once it's done."

Zakuro and Momo nodded and turned to the Garganta.

{End Flashback}

* * *

The tattoo seal on Zakuro's exposed back glowed an electric blue color. "Here it goes." she whispered, closing her eyes. "DoragonMūn!" and her body was soon engulfed in electric blue Reishi.

The sudden increase caused Kokutō to jump away and Rukia braced herself.

"Zakuro, what the hell?" Rukia asked, watching as her friend's outfit began to change again.

The white dress became a long white skirt with two long slits up the legs and a black sash tied around the top. The blue bow and sash became a blue bikini top with a silver plated necklace. Her pigtails became low braids and the headband transformed into a partial helmet resembling dragon horns. A silver sash was draped over her shoulders that could also double as Reishi wings. The white boots became normal white sandals with light blue socks.

The electric blue energy that surrounded Zakuro created a shield around her, and that caused Kokutō to jump away. Zakuro gripped her newly upgraded scythe and swung it in Rukia's direction. A thin line of blue Reishi struck the Hell Chain coming from Rukia's chest, disintegrating it instantly.

* * *

At the same time Zakuro transformed, Ichigo underwent one as well. A golden light clung to him, creating armor across the side of his head, his torso, and his left arm. The gold light from Ichigo's armor created a golden shield protecting Zakuro, Rukia, Uryū, and Renji, to where everything stood absolutely still.

"Okay, time to do what we came here to do." Zakuro said. She grabbed Rukia's arm and flash stepped to a closer branch near Renji and Uryū. She swung her scythe and broke the chains hanging the two boys and the four landed on the ground. The chains binding Uryū and Renji were gone, but they were still in the rotting process.

"Zakuro, how did you do that?" Rukia asked, shocked.

"Mūndoragon." Zakuro answered. "She helped me destroy Yuzu's chain as well." she carefully pulled Renji into her lap and cradled his body close to hers, wrapping her arms around him.

Zakuro's body then began to glow pale blue and it formed a long, spiritual dragon that laid around the group of four, creating a silver shield around them. Rukia gasped as both Uryū and Renji were beginning to glow as well, and the rotting process was reversing.

"Impossible." Rukia muttered.

Zakuro laid her head on top of Renji's and smiled. "It only works for those who are close to me." she informed, looking down at Renji, whose skin was getting back to normal.

Rukia smiled. "You and Ichigo came back for us." she muttered. "That's just-"

"That's what friends do, Rukia." Zakuro reminded. "When you first came to the World of the Living, you stayed in my closet for two months." she looked in Rukia's direction. "Then you bunked with me the other times you came. You're basically another sister to me."

Rukia's smile widened. "I guess that's a fair statement." she then looked at both boys, who were slowly returning to normal. "Another one is that both Uryū and Renji are a little bit closer."

Zakuro chuckled, glancing at the two boys. She smiled when she realized that Rukia was right.

"Since you uh-" Rukia stuttered.

"Since I've dated both of them." Zakuro finished, chuckling.

* * *

The anger in Kokutō's voice brought the girls' attention to the fight between him and Ichigo.

"What have you gone and done?" Kokutō asked Ichigo.

"Kokutō, did your sister really want you to get revenge for her death?" Ichigo questioned. "Did she want you to build up the body count? To go on killing, just for petty revenge?" he leveled his blade. "The forces of Hell are willing to lend power to an outsider like me, to make sure you pay for what you've done!"

"You're saying Hell is actually cooperating with a Human?" Kokutō concluded. "That's impossible! You and I are exactly the same." he charged towards Ichigo, ready to kill.

Ichigo held his blade level with his body. With a single slash, he fired a golden wave of energy at Kokutō, breaking his final Hell Chain. The blast launched him backward and ripped a giant gash in the tower and left a bleeding scar on Kokutō's chest.

The shield created by Zakuro's Zanpakutō diverted the blast recoil. When the dust cloud settled, they noticed a giant rut in front of Ichigo, which was created from his last attack. At the far edge of the rut, Kokutō crawled away from it with a grievous chest wound.

The shackle fell from his wrist and he gasped. "I'm free. At last, freedom!" Kokutō proclaimed, laughing.

Zakuro noticed a small crack in the ground that branched out from the rut, and reach out to touch it. Blue light sparked from the point and slithered through the crack and the same color fire erupted from the rut itself. In that fire was millions of Hell Chains. The chains wrapped around Kokutō, covering his entire body except his head, and there was no escaping them.

* * *

Zakuro took down the shield and stood up, holding her scythe in her right hand. "This is your punishment for the sins you committed while trying to escape from Hell." she spoke, her Spiritual Pressure rising around her. "Kokutō, you will spend eternity repenting for your evil deeds!" electric blue Reishi surrounded her body, as she pointed her scythe in Kokutō's direction.

Purple-red flames rose up from the ground and closed around Kokutō. The chains dragged him into the lowest depths of Hell. As another blast recoil came her way, Zakuro put up another shield that protected her the boys, while Ichigo took Rukia to the top of the skull.

Zakuro took the shield down and knelt down in between Uryū and Renji, her hands glowing with Reishi. Using her knowledge of Kido, she finished up healing the two, and sighed when they awoke.

* * *

Uryū's body stirred and he sat up, shaking his head. "Okay, I feel really rigid and stiff." he muttered, rubbing his neck.

"Uryū!" Zakuro giggled, hugging him and smiling.

The Quincy was taken aback at the sudden gesture. But, after a few seconds he returned the hug and smiled. "I'm really glad you're alright Zak, we were all really worried about you."

Zakuro chuckled and pulled back. "Ichigo and I came back for you guys." she informed. "I couldn't live on, knowing that three people I hold close to my heart were stuck here for all eternity."

Uryū pushed his glasses up and chuckled. "I guess those feelings between us will never change."

Zakuro shook her head, "Guess not." she agreed.

Renji groaned as his sat up, "Man, my whole body's sore."

Zakuro turned around and threw herself at Renji, tears falling down her cheeks. "Renji!" she cried.

Renji immediately returned his girlfriend's embrace. "You're alive." he muttered against her shoulder.

"All thanks to you." she replied, pulling away to look into his eyes. "Renji, you saved my life. I would be dead if you hadn't-"

The lieutenant cut her off with a kiss, cupping her cheek. "I couldn't loose you, not again."

Zakuro smiled and brushed her nose against his. "I love you." she said, rubbing his shoulder.

"I love you too." Renji replied, kissing her again.

Zakuro lightly punched his chest. "And don't you ever say goodbye to me ever again." she ordered, helping him stand.

"Just as long as you don't get dragged into Hell again." Renji argued. "And get stabbed through the chest with a sword."

Zakuro groaned, "Deal. Promise." she agreed, smiling.

Renji pulled her close and kissed her again, his arms latched around her waist. Zakuro laced her arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss. The two stood up, their arms still around each other and lips still locked.

"Anyway, looks like the fight's over." Uryū noted, looking around.

As Renji broke from the kiss, he pulled Zakuro close to him and looked around. "What happened to that guy, Kokutō?" he asked.

"He was dragged to the depths of Hell." Zakuro answered, smiling. "He won't be bothering us for a while."

"So guess that means you and Ichigo won then." Uryū deducted.

The three turned to Ichigo, and the boys took a stepped back and gasped. "What's up with that outfit?" Renji asked, noting Ichigo's golden armor.

Ichigo looked at the armor covering the left half of his body and shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I don't get it either." he answered. "It might be from them." he turned to face the Kushanāda, who were all standing still at the base of the tower. "Why do I look weird?"

Zakuro climbed up to the skull head, followed by Renji and Uryū.

"It's more than that, you're like the champion of weird." Renji corrected. "Your tailor must reside here."

"I'm not really that surprised Ichigo." Uryū added. "You're always on the cutting edge of things."

Zakuro chuckled. "Nice, glad to know being trapped in Hell didn't damage your sense of humor Uryū."

"Is that like permanent? Or can you change back?" Renji asked.

"I guess I can try." Ichigo said, closing his eyes. In a golden light the armor faded.

"But wait, if you change back these things might attack us again." Rukia pointed out, but it was too late.

* * *

A Kushanāda approached the group and slammed its hand down on them, breaking the tower.

"Anyone have any ideas on how we can get out of here?" Uryū questioned.

Zakuro twirled her scythe until it radiated blue energy. "One way express to Karakura Town, now boarding." she announced, summoning the spiritual manifestation of Mūndoragon.

The energy formed into a long, silver dragon with blunett hair running down the length of her body, whiskers a few feet in length, silver-grey ears and gold eyes. Zakuro jumped onto the neck of the dragon followed by Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryū.

"Soul Reapers and Quincy, keep all limbs inside the dragon manifestation until we reach our destination." Zakuro ordered. She fisted the teal hair in her hands. "Get us outta here girl."

"Hang on everyone." Mūndoragon chimed, shooting up past the Kushanāda and charging through each level of Hell.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Mūndoragon continued her travel through the levels of Hell, with the five friends on her back. As they broke through to the first level, they could see the hole in the gates closing rapidly.

"Can we make it?" Uryū asked.

"We will, hang on!" Zakuro called, gripping Mūndoragon's horns.

The dragon slipped through the hole before it closed, just as the sun was rising over Karakura Town.

"Phew, we made it back." Ichigo sighed.

"Thanks to Zak's quick thinking." Rukia reminded.

"Welcome home everyone." Mūndoragon chimed. Then her manifestation vanished.

"Damn." Zakuro cursed.

* * *

The group then plummeted down towards the ground. Orihime was overjoyed to see everyone was alive, and quickly activated her **Santen Kesshun **to catch them and bring them down safely.

Momo and Chad stood beside Orihime, and the couple smiled at everyone. Captain Kyōraku tipped his hat and Nanao waved.

The orange shield hovered a few inches off the ground and everyone jumped off.

"Now that was some quick thinking Orihime." Ichigo said, smiling.

"I'm just happy everyone's alright." she sighed, clasping her hands together.

Momo latched her arms around her two cousins. "Glad you made it back." she sighed, pulling away. "This little adventure stays between us, not a word to Uncle Isshin."

"Agreed." Ichigo and Zakuro replied in unison.

"Speaking of my dad, what time is it?" Zakuro asked.

"Uh," Momo wondered, checking her watch. "time for us to get our asses home before he comes back."

Ichigo, Momo, and Zakuro quickly made their way back to their house, leaving everyone else in a state of shock.

* * *

Momo barged through the front door and threw a blanket over her legs and pulled the newspaper open, laying on her back looking relaxed.

"I'm home lovelies!" Isshin called about five minute later, barging through the front door.

Momo looked up and smiled, "Hey uncle Isshin." she greeted, nonchalantly.

"There's my beautiful niece." Isshin smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Now where are my adorable kids?"

"Still sleeping I think." Momo answered. "Yeah we stayed up late watching movies." she lied.

Isshin walked up the stairs so he could see his kids after a long couple days.

* * *

Zakuro slipped into her body and laid on her side, taking a few minutes to calm down after everything.

"There's my adorable little girl!" Isshin charged into Zakuro's room, only his face to be kicked by her foot.

"Good morning to you too dad." Zakuro groaned, sitting up.

"Have a great time while I was gone? Did you miss me?" Isshin asked, brushing the block off.

Zakuro smiled and nodded. "Yeah, just watched movies and ate junk food." she lied, chuckling.

"Now, is your lazy brother still asleep?" he asked.

Zakuro nodded, "I guess, you know how he is."

Isshin kissed his oldest daughter's forehead and smiled, then turned and left the room. Zakuro let out a heavy sigh when her door shut.

"Sometimes he's so easy to fool, it's hard to believe he was a Soul Reaper Captain at one point." she muttered, shaking her head.

* * *

Renji tapped on the window pane before sliding it open. "You okay?"

Zakuro smiled as Renji sat next to her. "I'm fine, still processing that I actually went to Hell and nearly died, came back home, then went back, and came home again." she chuckled.

Renji moved closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I guess, when you say it like that, it does sound a little farfetched." he agreed.

Zakuro laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "So, that urgent mission you were assigned did have to do with what happened last week, with Shrieker." she concluded.

"I knew you would figure it out eventually, but we were given orders not to involve you, Momo, or Ichigo." Renji informed.

"Even though I was the one who was initially attacked." she reminded. "And had to be saved by my boyfriend and captain."

"I promised I would always be there for you." Renji reminded her, rubbing her shoulder.

"And we also promised we'd never say goodbye either." Zakuro added.

Renji took on of Zakuro's pigtails and ran it through his fingers. "I made a promise to myself that I would get you home, safely and alive." he defended. "That Kido spell was your last hope, I had to use it. Otherwise, all of us would be stuck down there."

Moisture welled in Zakuro's eyes. "Renji I thought I would never see you again, and that scared me."

Renji embraced her and rubbed her back, "I know, and I'm sorry." he apologized. "But, despite the fear, this experienced proved something."

"That the weird shit always happens to us?" Zakuro questioned, looking at him and raising an eyebrow.

Renji shook his head and smiled. He put his thumb and index finger under Zakuro's chin, "That I was right." he corrected, kissing her. "We are meant to be together."

Zakuro smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Renji's arms moved to her waist and stayed there as he kissed back. He leaned forward and loomed over her, his hands on her waist.

She pulled away and smiled, caressing Renji's cheek. "I love you, Renji.' she whispered, leaning up to a sitting position.

Renji cupped her cheek and kissed her again, lightly caressing her jaw line. His nose brushed against hers, "I love you too, Zakuro." he replied, smiling.

As they leaned in for another kiss, Momo knocked on the door and cracked it open, poking her head in. "Yo Zak, quit making out with you boyfriend and get dressed." she said, "Uncle Isshin is gonna take us to breakfast."

"Got it." Zakuro replied, shooting her cousin a glare and the middle finger.

"Love ya." Momo smiled and shut the door. "You got fifteen minutes."

Renji chuckled, "I should probably go then." he said, sliding off the bed.

"Maybe you can stop by later for dinner?" Zakuro questioned, smiling.

"Sure." Renji pecked her lips. "Love you."

"Love you too." Zakuro replied, returning the kiss.

Renji slipped out through the window and left, and Zakuro took a deep breath and exhaled.

* * *

{Flashback}

Zakuro on the ledge of the outer wall of the school, her crutches right next to her. Her left leg had a medical boot all the way up her calf and her left wrist had a brace halfway up the forearm.

"So those two that attacked us last week are called Arrancars?" she asked her ponytail draped over her shoulder.

"Yeah." Renji answered. "They're Hollows who have gained the powers of Soul Reapers." he added.

"That explains why that big brute was so much stronger." Zakuro sighed, looking down. "I was powerless against him."

Renji put his hand over hers, and gently squeezed it. "Don't let it get to ya, we'll get them next time."

"We?" Zakuro repeated, taking her hand away.

"Me and the rest of the Soul Reapers that came here." Renji clarified. "That's what we're here for. To join forces with you guys and fight them together."

Zakuro looked at him and sighed. "Are you sure that's all you're gonna do while you're here?"

Renji smiled, "Okay, so I do have one other motive in mind." he admitted, moving to stand in front of Zakuro. "I want us to get back together."

"I knew it." Zakuro sighed, "Renji, I already told you-"

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "And I know you didn't mean anything you said." Renji cut in. "I still love you, and I know you still love me."

Zakuro sighed, "That's not the point." she rebuked.

"You're not seeing anybody, are you?" Renji asked.

Zakuro looked away and avoided his gaze. "No." she muttered. Her head was still down, "Uryū broke up with me a few days ago." she added.

Renji laid his head on top of Zakuro's and sighed, "Then that means we can be together again." he noted, kissing her forehead.

Zakuro shook her head. "Not yet, I need time to figure things out." she informed, putting her weight on her crutches. "I need time to figure out what I want Renji." she added, locking gazes with him.

Renji leaned down and captured her lips with his, caressing her jaw line. The kiss was passionate and loving. Zakuro, although hesitant, closed her eyes and gave in, lightly kissing back. She pulled away and sighed.

"Zakuro, I'd go to Hell and back just to prove how much I love you." Renji said, caressing her cheek. "I know that what's between us is real. Deep down, you know it too."

Zakuro sighed, "I don't know what I want right now. There's so much going on in my life." she informed. "With school, the ballet, the Arrancars…" she listed, inhaling and exhaling. "a relationship is the last thing I need right now." she readjusted her crutches. "I know you may not like my decision, but please respect it." Zakuro turned around and walked down the hall.

"We're meant to be together, deep down, you know that." Renji said as she walked off. He put his hands in his pockets and sighed.

{End Flashback}

* * *

"You were right." Zakuro sighed, tightening her low pigtails. She smiled at her mirrored reflection. Her eyes moved to the picture on her desk and she picked it up. "What we have is real and true."

There was a knock at her bedroom door. "Zak you ready?" Yuzu asked.

"Coming." Zakuro answered, winking at her reflection.


End file.
